La flauta de Pan
by elrostrodeboe
Summary: Cuando Ron sorprende a Hermione con un viaje, jamás se esperan que el destino al que llegarían les traería aventuras de la mano de dos semidioses que tienen una misión muy importante que cumplir. (coautoría con Ms Eternal Dream, si lo veis en otra página bajo el nombre de Sherezade, es ella)
1. Prólogo

Esa mañana de Navidad se respiraba felicidad en _La Madriguera_ entre el bullicio de los invitados que, aquella Navidad, habían decidido pasar juntos, como una gran familia; no solo estaban todos los Weasley, también se encontraban Harry, Hermione, sus padres, Hagrid, Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy, de 20 meses, Fleur, quien era una Weasley más, y la pequeña hija que tuvo con Bill, Victoire, quien tan solo contaba con 7 meses de edad. Todo había comenzado como una Nochebuena más, una riquísima cena de Molly, una gran fiesta y una buena charla frente a la chimenea pero, a la hora de la partida, tanto el señor como la señora Weasley habían insistido en que sus invitados pasaran allí la noche.

Tras el delicioso desayuno en el que todos colaboraron un poco y un par de hechizos que limpiaron los platos, vasos y cubiertos que habían usado y otro par que se encargó de colocar los colchones, mantas y almohadas que algunos invitados habían tenido que utilizar, todos se dedicaron a sus tareas normales que, el día de Navidad, consistía en reunirse frente a la chimenea e intercambiar regalos. La señora Weasley, como acostumbraba, había tejido un jersey para todos sus hijos, para los invitados que habían asistido, intuyendo desde antes de la Nochebuena que todos se quedarían, y para quien todavía no había llegado; Audrey, la novia de Percy y Angelina por la que George había comenzado a sentir algo pero se sentía incapaz de dar el paso por el fantasma de la risa de su hermano cuando bailaba con ella en aquel baile de Navidad durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Los pequeños fueron quienes más regalos recibieron, siendo en su mayoría juguetes que Teddy no tardó en usar.

Al llegar el turno de Ron, quien tenía que darle su regalo a Hermione tras ser obsequiado con una escoba nueva, este sonrió.

–¡Hermione! Haz las maletas, mañana nos vamos de viaje.

Hermione miró a Ron desconcertada, ¿un viaje? ¿Cuándo habían planeado eso? Ron se rió al ver la cara de la joven.

–Son unas vacaciones, mujer, cambia esa cara.

–¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos, Ronald Weasley?

–¡Sorpresa! No, no intentes hacer magia conmigo, el _legeremens_ no servirá esta vez. Yo tampoco sé dónde vamos.

Hermione lo miró más extrañada aún, y no solo ella, la mayoría de los invitados miraban al pelirrojo con el mismo semblante desconcertado. Harry, por su parte, conociendo a sus dos amigos solo podía reprimir la risa, seguro que iba a ser un viaje bastante divertido, no podía esperar a escuchar las anécdotas de un lugar "inesperado". Ron se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tanto a su novia como al resto de invitados, en especial los padres de ella y cedió su turno a su amigo pelinegro para que hiciese entrega de sus regalos. Miró a Hermione quien seguía con la misma mirada en sus ojos; para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que era un buen plan, le besó dulcemente.

Al otro lado del océano, un joven semidios se despertaba siendo aún de noche debido a un extraño ruido fuera de su cabaña en un Campamento diseñado para chicos y chicas como él; el Campamento Mestizo. Saltó de su cama y sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo, acercándose con lentitud a la puerta, dispuesto a atacar si era necesario. Una sombra se movía en el exterior, logrando estar cada vez más cerca de su posición. Destapó el bolígrafo y en menos de un segundo una espada reposaba en el mismo lugar que había estado antes el instrumento de escritura.

La luz proyectada por el afilado metal le dejó entrever a quién se acercaba. Bajó la espada, algo confundido y a la vez sorprendido.

–¿Tyson?

–¡Hermano!

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, grandullón? –preguntó él, abrazando a su hermanastro que había llegado a la puerta de la cabaña número 3, Poseidón.

–Tyson viene a ver a Percy por Navidad, te traigo un regalo.

–Son las cuatro de la mañana, Tyson…

–¡Sí! –exclamó Tyson emocionado, alargando la _i_–. Ya es navidad.

–Sí, así es –Percy sonrió–. Feliz navidad, grandullón.

–Feliz Navidad, Percy –respondió Tyson abrazándole de nuevo con tanta fuerza que Percy creyó que iba a romperle los huesos–. Oh, casi lo olvido–recordó Tyson soltándole–. Papá te desea una feliz Navidad y te envía esto –le tendió una concha que, al abrirse, mostraba un tridente–. Yo también tengo una, mira– mostró orgulloso un colgante, una réplica similar a la que Percy tenía en sus manos.

Percy estaba emocionado con el regalo de su padre, no estaba acostumbrado a detalles de ese estilo por parte del dios de los mares y además Tyson estaba allí.

–¿Quirón sabe que estas aquí? –inquirió Percy, fue entonces cuando se oyó el sonido de unos cascos de caballo que Percy ya conocía, se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y vio al centauro.

–Buenas noches chicos –saludó.

–Quirón –Percy le dedicó un gesto de cabeza que indicaba más su sueño que la educación hacia su antiguo profesor.

–¡Pony!

–Centauro, cíclope. Me alegro de verte tan bien, Tyson, tu padre me dijo que vendrías. Recuerda venir mañana a la Casa Grande para rellenar los papeles, ahora a dormir, dejad de hacer ruido o despertaréis al resto de campistas.

Percy arrastró los pies hacia el interior de la cabaña dirigiendo a Tyson con la mano en la espalda. El cíclope se sentó en su cama y Percy volvió a su litera. Se tumbó bocarriba, mirando el móvil de hipocampos que Tyson hizo un par de años atrás. No se daba cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a Tyson hasta que volvía a verlo. Iba a hacer que aquellas fueran las mejores Navidades que pudiese recordar con Tyson y, por supuesto, Annabeth. Echaría de menos a Grover y a su madre, pero esperaba poder hablar con ambos por un mensaje Iris. Se giró sobre si mismo para mirar a Tyson.

–Tyson, ¿no traes equipaje?

–No, me necesitan en las fraguas, volveré mañana por la tarde.

–¿No estarás por la noche? –Tyson negó con la cabeza. Percy bajó de la litera y se sentó a su lado.

–Entonces más nos vale no desaprovechar el tiempo.


	2. El viaje

Lo que Percy jamás hubiera imaginado es que su idea de un gran día de Navidad no llegaría a ser tal y cómo lo había planeado. Sí, había hecho todo lo que esperaba; había estado hablando con Tyson hasta el amanecer, cuando Annabeth había ido a buscarle y se había encontrado con ambos chicos. Pasaron el día juntos, en la arena, donde la señorita O'Leary jugó con Tyson y, Annabeth y él, pudieron intercambiar los regalos y pensar uno para el joven cíclope.

Todo cambió a la hora de la comida. Percy estaba sentado con Tyson, bebiendo su típica gaseosa azul y escuchando con atención una historia que Tyson le contaba sobre su padre cuando pasó; Grover volvió.

Percy sonrió feliz, era justo lo que le faltaba para hacer su día redondo. Se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su buen amigo. Tras los saludos oportunos Grover entregó sus regalos a Quirón, Annabeth y Percy e incluso a Tyson, que se emocionó y le abrazó contento provocando que el sátiro, quien aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a los cíclopes, balara nervioso.

El regalo de Grover resultó ser café para todos y, aunque no tenían un regalo para él, le correspondieron con una gran cantidad de latas y manzanas. Luego, decidieron pasear por el bosque, donde Grover se reencontró con Enebro y, después, con permiso de Quirón encendieron una fogata donde, en compañía del centauro, quemaron nubes y compartieron anécdotas y risas.

Llego la hora de Tyson para partir y se despidió de los que ya consideraba sus amigos abrazándolos fuertemente y mojándolos con las lágrimas que caían de su único ojo. Una vez Tyson se hubo ido Grover se puso serio.

–¿Podemos hablar?–preguntó a Annabeth, Percy y Quirón. Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa grande, donde Grover les relató que la flauta de Pan, desaparecida tiempo atrás, debía ser encontrada. Había viajado mucho y pocos fueron los sátiros que confiaron en su historia, nadie le creería si no tenía pruebas y, la mayor prueba que un sátiro podía necesitar, era la flauta de Pan original, ya que esta solo podía ser tocada por un descendiente directo de Pan, por aquel que tenga su bendición o por quien ha heredado sus poderes y, el resto de sátiros al oírle tocar finalmente aceptarían sus palabras. Se sospechaba que la flauta había sido robada por Bóreas, un antiguo enemigo de Pan. Ellos deberían recuperarla y restaurar el honor del difunto Pan.

Tras escuchar la historia todos quedaron en un silencio roto por Percy.

–Tío, ¿no podemos comprar otra?

Se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata al ver la seria expresión de sus acompañantes.

–Solo intentaba ayudar–replicó casi inaudiblemente y algo avergonzado.

Hermione tachaba artículos en una lista comprobando de esa manera tener lo necesario para el viaje. Sus primeras vacaciones a solas con Ron; la idea le fascinaba y aterraba a partes iguales. Mientras tanto, Ron, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, le observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Si tenía suerte, Hermione consideraría los enseres que había llevado consigo a _La Madriguera _suficientes para el viaje, aunque teniendo un destino incierto, Ron lo dudaba.

Finalmente Hermione se giró hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior, un gesto que a Ron le encantaba.

–Tengo todo lo necesario si vamos a un lugar de invierno, pero ¿y si es uno de verano?

Tenía razón, como siempre. La respuesta vino dada de la mano de su hermana pequeña que había llegado con Harry a la habitación momentos atrás.

–Cuando se marchen tus padres, ve con ellos. Mientras tú coges lo que necesites para verano, Ron hará su maleta. Esta noche iremos a buscarte, ¿verdad Ron?–el pelirrojo asintió.

–Sí, claro–asintió Hermione, concordando con los dos hermanos–Es lo más sensato.

–Vuestras primeras vacaciones juntos, ¡qué emocionante!–exclamó Ginny–Podrías aprender, Harry–el moreno se rascó la nuca sin saber bien que decir. Ron aguantaba una risita, que disimuló de mala manera en una tos falsa. Por suerte para Harry fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Señor Granger que se acercaba en ese momento.

–Hermione, hija, nosotros nos vamos.

–Voy con vosotros, tengo que coger unas cosas para el viaje.

–Está bien–sonrió el Señor Granger–te esperamos abajo.

–Bajamos contigo–Harry, Ginny y Ron asintieron ante las palabras de la castaña.

Tras la despedida, Hermione hizo una aparición conjunta que devolvió a la familia Granger a su hogar.

Percy preparaba una mochila en la cabaña número 3 con algo de la ropa que se había llevado al Campamento; Annabeth, a su espalda, mencionaba todas las cosas que iban a necesitar, revisando ella misma su mochila al mismo tiempo. Probablemente para un joven normal la idea de arriesgar sus vidas en el frío buscando un objeto que ni siquiera sabían con exactitud dónde estaba no sería una cita ideal, pero Percy, y secretamente Annabeth, lo veía como una oportunidad para estar juntos y a solas, una cita casi ideal si se excluían a los dioses antiguos y el hecho de salir del dominio donde sus padres pudiesen ayudarles.

Una vez terminada su mochila, se giró hacia Annabeth con una sonrisa.

–No es la Navidad que habíamos planeado, ¿eh?–ella se acercó a él, sentándose ambos en la cama inferior a la de Percy.

–¿Bromeas? Tuvimos a Tyson, a Grover, una oportunidad para estar juntos y aún nos queda día por delante. No ves todas las posibilidades, sesos de alga–él se rió y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, ella se apartó riendo y poniéndole una mano sobre los labios–No, ya sabes las reglas, ni si quiera podemos estar solos en la cabaña.

Bajó su mano hasta la de él y le llevó fuera donde ella se adelantó a besarle.


	3. Perdidos

Ron bajó del avión, emocionado por el hecho de que algo tan grande y tan pesado como un avión volase. Hermione pasó vergüenza ante los comentarios de Ron en el avión, pero disimuló diciendo que era la primera vez que el chico viajaba en uno y estaba muy ilusionado.

Canadá, que era el destino que finalmente les había sido asignado, era un país precioso, ninguno había estado nunca con anterioridad, lo que les permitiría descubrir el lugar juntos.

Al salir del aeropuerto, esperaron su turno para poder subirse a un taxi que les llevaría a su destino. La nieve se agolpaba en los lados de la carretera y los costados de los edificios. El cielo estaba cubierto de algunas nubes que parecían querer descargar sobre la ciudad que poco a poco iban dejando atrás, rumbo a un pequeño pueblo cercano a Québec.

Percy y Annabeth comprobaron una última vez sus mochilas por petición expresa de Annabeth, a Percy le sorprendía la facilidad con que podía convencerle casi sin que él se diera cuenta. Ambos se colocaron la mochila en la espalda y se dirigieron a los establos, donde _Black Jack _hizo todo lo posible para llamar la atención del semidios. Percy se montó en su lomo y Annabeth en el pegaso junto a la cabina de Black Jack.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los caballos salieron de sus cubículos y corrieron hacia la salida. Black Jack estiró sus alas comenzando a planear casi al instante y el pegaso de Annabeth hizo lo propio. Aprovechando que aún volaban bajo, Percy y Annabeth dedicaron un saludo a Quirón y a algunos compañeros que estaban cerca.

Ron se mostró emocionado al ver el lugar donde pasarían los diez días siguientes. Hermione tuvo que reconocer que, a pesar de ser algo extravagante, la casa tenía un encanto particular. Era una pequeña casa de dos pisos recubierta de madera; el porche estaba acristalado; las escaleras estaban franqueadas por dos pequeños abetos de navidad, y, a su izquierda, otros dos abetos más grandes. Entre medias de estos había un muñeco de nieve y tras él un Papa Noel con varios regalos. Adornando el tejado del porche había varios Papa Noel en miniatura y, en un costado de la casa, un último Papa Noel subiendo unas escaleras seguido de algunos elfos portadores de regalos. En el alfeizar de la ventana había cuatro muñecos de nieve pequeños y las propias ventanas estaban decoradas con vinilos de motivos navideños. Una guirnalda de acebo les recibió colgada en la puerta, aunque, sin duda, lo que más llamó la atención de Ron y Hermione fueron dos figuras algo mayores del tamaño normal de una persona caracterizadas como la guardia real británica.

A pesar de la insistencia de Ron en quedarse en aquella casa que le había hechizado, Hermione razonó con él y le convenció de ir a buscar alguna agencia de turismo o, por lo menos algo que pudiesen hacer en allí en esos diez días que tenían por delante. Tras dejar las maletas en el recibidor de su nueva y temporal casa. Caminaron calle abajo, manos entrelazadas, buscando un lugar que cumpliera sus requisitos.

Percy y Annabeth podrían jurar que habían notado el traspaso de la frontera, abandonar el territorio donde contaban con la protección de sus padres para adentrarse en las tierras donde reinaban los dioses antiguos.

Percy mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte, intentando no perder el punto de referencia que él mismo se había marcado. Fuera del mar se sentía perdido. Ocasionalmente elevaba la voz sobre el rugido del viento para preguntarle a Annabeth cómo se encontraba a lo que ella siempre respondía lo mismo, "_Bien_"

El viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte y Percy casi podía notar como las fuerzas de Black Jack decaían. Intentó acariciar al animal, pero sentía los dedos entumecidos por el frío; la nieve que empezaba a caer no ayudaba ni a sus dedos ni al vuelo de los pegasos. Finalmente el joven semidios se vio forzado a pedir a los pegasos que los dejasen el suelo tras casi caer desde una altura superior a las nubes con el caballo alado. A pesar de la reticencia de Black Jack en un comienzo, Percy logró convencerle, el viento cada vez era más fuerte y la nieve no paraba de caer; terminarían el trayecto a pie, no podían estar muy lejos.

La nieve había sorprendido a Ron y Hermione empezando a caer con suavidad sobre sus cabezas. Al principio no les importó, es más, lo encontraban bastante normal habiendo pasado algunas tardes de nieve en Hogwarts. Los copos empezaron a caer con más fuerza y la pareja se vio obligada a refugiarse en un encantador local que, según ponía en letras negras de estilo gótico en el cartel color marfil de la entrada, se llamaba "La rosa y la corona", como también indicaba el logo que aparecía encima de las letras, una corona plateada con piedras azules y una rosa apoyada en ella, también de color azul; tenía grandes ventanales con cortinas a rayas marfiles y azules que en ese momento se encontraban recogidas a los lados de los ventanas con un lazo azul, la puerta de la entrada era también azul con una cristalera en la que aparecía el dibujo de la entrada, el interior del bar era de madera de cerezo incluida la parte inferior de la pared, siendo que la parte superior estaba pintada en color marfil; la barra, y lo que se encontraba detrás de esta; los taburetes; las sillas, tapizadas en azul; y las mesas cubiertas por manteles de lino en color marfil y salvamanteles de papel rugoso en azul, adornados con una vela.

La carta tenía el mismo estilo del cartel de la entrada, los ribetes de las copas, cubiertos y vasos, así como los adornos de los platos, las pajitas y los servilleteros también eran azules. Al final en ese bar todo era madera de cerezo, color marfil y detalles azules, del azul más azul que ha existido jamás.

La orden de Hermione era tan complicada que tuvo que repetírsela a la camarera morena quien llevaba un delantal, azul por supuesto, que les atendió, cuyo nombre, según indicaba una pequeña placa en su camiseta, era Gwen.

Mientras tomaban el café, a Hermione se le quedó un bigotito de espuma que Ron limpio con su dedo pulgar, el cual lamió después, para, a continuación, acercarse a besar a su chica.

Una vez terminaron de tomarse el café, entre conversaciones, risas, miradas y manitas, se acercaron a la barra a pagar. Hermione le habló al hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que secaba vasos detrás de la barra en un perfecto francés que Ron no entendió, sin embargo, el camarero le respondió en un perfecto inglés, dejando notar un acento americano.

–¿Podría indicarnos un lugar para visitar o alguna actividad para hacer?–preguntó Hermione una vez hubieron pagado, fijándose en un anillo de oro que lucía en el dedo índice. Se sonrió a sí misma al pensar que la camarera, quien llevaba un anillo similar, y él estuviesen casados.

–Si os interesa a las afueras del pueblo hay un hombre que realiza vuelos con avioneta.

–Eso suena genial–exclamó Ron entusiasmado.

–Me alegro que os guste la idea, chicos–respondió él con una sonrisa–y si le decís que vais de parte de Jack y Gwen, estoy seguro que os hará un descuento–añadió guiñándoles un ojo.

Tras agradecerle salieron del establecimiento, en la dirección de su hogar, aprovechando que la nieve parecía darles un descanso. Gwen se acercó a Jack y le abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo la respiración de él.

–Somos buenos, ¿verdad? Tú y yo. Formamos un buen equipo–comentó él, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y mirándola con una sonrisa–Tú les sirves y yo les cobro–añadió bromeando, ganándose un golpe por parte de ella quien, a pesar de todo, no le soltó.

–¿Sabes? Esos chicos, me recuerdan a nosotros–Jack negó con la cabeza, agachándose un poco para besarla y susurró en su oído.

–No, nosotros éramos mejores. Aún lo somos, no lo olvides.

Annabeth le quitó la brújula a Percy, exasperada por el torpe sentido de orientación de su novio fuera del agua. La miró, girándola en todos los sentidos. Finalmente, se decantó por darle unos golpecitos en la parte de atrás, frunciendo el ceño y levantando la mirada hacia Percy.

Él dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sabiendo que había hecho algo mal, algo que probablemente les hubiese metido en un gran problema que Annabeth sabía que tendría que solucionar ella. Puso una capucha sobre la punta de su espada, _Contracorriente_, y al instante tenía en su mano un bolígrafo que se guardó en el bolsillo. Annabeth suspiró, algunos copos de nieve rebeldes chocando contra su pelo. Se habían cobijado tras el tronco de un gran arce, a contra del viento, intentando por todos los medios minimizar los efectos de la ventisca. Ella se deslizó por el tronco del árbol hasta caer sobre la nieve; él se unió a ella en el suelo, mirándola.

–Llevamos horas dando vueltas, sesos de alga.

–Adivino que es mi culpa.

–Lo es–admitió ella, intentando hacer que él no se sintiera demasiado culpable, al fin y al cabo ella tampoco se había dado cuenta–y mía también, en realidad. Nos fijamos en nuestra protección, lo cual está bien, pero no nos dimos cuenta que la aguja de la brújula está imantada–Percy se mordió el labio inferior, adivinando lo que ella iba a decir–está rota.

–Creo que…–Percy miró al cielo encapotado–nos vamos a tener que quedar aquí. Un buen momento para descansar. Haré la primera guardia.

Él sonrío mirando a Annabeth, quien apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Percy, a su vez, descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos y mirando al frente, los copos de nieve cayendo, encargándose que su vigilancia fuera más difícil. Sacó de nuevo su espada y dejó que la débil luz del metal los iluminase.

Ron había pasado un buen rato aquella noche convenciendo a Hermione de ir a ese paseo en avioneta. Sabía que a Hermione le daban miedo las alturas y no quería presionarla, pero se encargó de citar todas las razones que se le ocurrieron por las que era una buena idea. Ella iba a aceptar desde un principio, la cara de Ron cuando supo que podría volar de nuevo le había convencido, pero era divertido ver cómo lo intentaba.

El pelirrojo tuvo que pasar también mucho rato convenciéndola de dejar las varitas en casa porque el cielo estaba despejado, apenas hacia viento, lo que resultaba muy raro para ser invierno en un lugar tan al norte, y, vaya, ¿qué podía salir mal? A la muchacha no le quedó más remedio que aceptar apenas diez minutos antes de abandonar su hogar. Ron tenía razón, no había nada que indicase que algo podría salir mal. Antes de salir, queriendo inmortalizar el momento, Ron guardó en su bolsillo una minicámara de video que Harry le había prestado y enseñado a utilizar.

Un taxi les llevó hasta las afueras y paró junto a lo que parecía un aeródromo, no había aviones grandes pero sí varias avionetas y helicópteros. Hermione se encargó de pagar al taxista y al salir le dio la mano a Ron. Atravesaron unas puertas de metal que estaban abiertas de par en par y se dirigieron a un hombre que esperaba apoyado en una avioneta del mismo azul del bar pero ¿qué le pasaba a esa gente con ese tono de azul?. No fue hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca de él que pudieron comprobar que estaba hablando por teléfono. El hombre vestía de una manera muy curiosa y la pajarita solo conseguía que pareciese de todo menos un aviador como el casco y las gafas que llevaba en su brazo indicaban. Era alto, Hermione pudo notar que incluso era más alto que Ron y tenía los ojos claros casi ocultos por el flequillo que caía sobre su frente. Él se giró y los vio, se enderezó y les hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, indicándoles que esperasen.

–Tengo que dejarte, tengo visita–su silencio indicaba que alguien le respondía desde el otro lado de la línea–Yo también te quiero, Clara–su sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras colgaba–lo siento, mi esposa. Jack y Gwen me dijeron que vendríais. Bueno, que lo más probable es que viniese una pareja joven. Bueno, que era posible que viniese alguien. Soy John Smith, el dueño de la avioneta y amigo de Jack y Gwen–extendió su mano a Hermione, dándole un simpático apretón de manos.

–¿Es por eso que es el mismo azul? La avioneta y las cosas de ese local.

–Chica lista, siempre me ha gustado este tono de azul, no sé cómo les convencí–extendió la mano hacia Ron, quien no dudó en apretarla–pelirrojo, siempre quise ser pelirrojo.

–Toda mi familia lo es–respondió él, casi orgulloso.

John Smith les indicó las medidas de seguridad y ayudó a Hermione a subir a la avioneta, ya que Ron parecía valerse bien por sí mismo. Se ajustó el casco y sus gafas de aviador antes de subir y empezar a pulsar los botones, que, Ron juraba, pulsaba al azar, permitiéndoles elevar el vuelo.

Percy despertó a Annabeth con suavidad. Se había quedado dormido bajo la manta que había utilizado para cubrirlos a ambos, con la mano de Annabeth entre la suya y protegiéndola lo mejor que pudo del frío con su brazo libre. Agradeció que el día hubiese amanecido despejado, la ventisca del día anterior casi parecía ridícula si se tenía en cuenta el buen día que hacía.

Annabeth y él se turnaron para intentar hacer fuego, la madera parecía no querer prender y sus extremidades casi congeladas no facilitaban la tarea; el mechero se atascaba y finalmente, una de las veces que consiguieron encenderlo, fueron capaces de crear una pequeña hoguera que les permitió calentarse sobre las cenizas de la fogata que Percy había encendido la noche anterior. Annabeth hizo que ambos tomaran un pedazo muy pequeño de ambrosía, sabiendo que eso les reconfortaría y ayudaría a entrar en calor.

–Vale, si contamos con que el sol sale por el este y se oculta por el oeste… No nos debería ser difícil seguir el norte, ¿verdad?–Annabeth sonrío, orgullosa.

–Vaya, veo que alguien ha estado haciendo sus deberes.

–Teniéndote a ti, como para no hacerlo.

Sus risas resonaron en la nieve, aunque nadie estaba allí para escucharlas.

John Smith procuraba mantener la calma, pero Hermione pudo notar que algo andaba mal. Se inclinó hacia delante y se vio forzada a gritar para que su piloto le escuchase.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡No lo sé!–admitió él.

–¿No pasa revisiones a su avioneta?

–¡Ese es el problema! ¡Lo hice hace apenas un par de días! Es… raro, como sí… yo que sé, los ángeles hubiesen tomado la cabina–él miró hacia atrás. Ambos pudieron ver que estaba preocupado–. Vais a tener que saltar.

–¿¡Qué!?–exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

–Bajo los asientos hay dos mochilas con paracaídas, ponéoslos y saltar.

–¿Qué harás tú?–preguntó Ron.

–Tengo que intentar estabilizarlo, tengo que hacer lo imposible. Y si no, no puedo permitir que se estrelle en un lugar donde haga daño, pesaría sobre mi conciencia. ¡Vamos! ¡Saltad rápido!

Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada, preocupados. No querían dejar a John Smith solo en la avioneta y abandonarlo a su suerte, pero sabían que no tenían otra opción. Se colocaron las mochilas a su espalda y saltaron al vacío.


	4. Encuentros

"Día 1:

Seguimos perdidos en la nieve. Los equipos de rescate no nos han encontrado aún. Hace frío. Jamás pensé que la nieve pudiese ser tan fría."

–Ronald, ¿quieres dejar la grabadora de una vez?–preguntó Hermione exasperada y cansada de dar vueltas sin sentido, añadido al hecho de que Ron parecía no entender la gravedad de la situación.

Tras haber saltado de la avioneta Ron había caído en un claro, suavemente sobre el blanco manto de nieve que cubría el suelo, sin embargo, Hermione no corrió la misma suerte, su paracaídas se enganchó con las ramas de un abeto, dejando a Hermione colgada a pocos metros del suelo.

–¡Ron!–gritó–¡Ron! ¡Ronald!–llamó a voces a su novio quien, alarmado por los gritos de la chica, corrió hasta el lugar donde ella lo llamaba. A pesar de la preocupación que había sentido no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Hermione colgada de la rama lo que empeoró el humor de ella–No seas idiota, ¡bájame de aquí!

–Ya, voy, ya voy–repuso Ron, intentando reprimir las ganas de reírse. Buscó una manera de subir al árbol y la solución se presentó en una rama a la que fácilmente podía llegar e impulsarse. Se sujetó con fuerza y, con un salto, se encaramó a las ramas más bajas del árbol. Tanteando con el pie caminó hasta situarse bajo Hermione–Apoya tus pies en mis hombros.

–¿Estás loco, Ronald?

–Confía en mí, venga.

Alzó sus manos para sujetar los tobillos sobre sus hombros, haciendo fuerza sobre los mismos para que ella notase y entendiese que él tenía un plan.

–Ahora quítate el paracaídas.

–No me sueltes, Ron.

–¿Estás loca?–preguntó él, imitando su pregunta anterior–Nunca lo haría, Hermione.

Aunque conmovida por las palabras de Ron, Hermione no pudo evitar tener miedo mientras se quitaba el paracaídas.

Ron intentó sujetarla cuando ella se hubo quitado la última tiranta de la mochila, pero se quedó en eso, un intento, ya que, sin esperarse el peso de la chica de manera tan repentina, trastabilló y posteriormente ambos se precipitaron hacia el suelo. Ron cayó de espaldas contra la nieve y Hermione encima suya, enfrentada a él, sus miradas se encontraron y en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se parara y no existiera nada más, se olvidaron de todo, de por qué estaban ahí, de que se habían perdido, de John Smith y de que existía mundo a su alrededor, en esos momentos en los que tanto sentían la cercanía del otro solo les importaba ellos, la mirada de Hermione bajó de los ojos a los labios del pelirrojo y la de este la imito, sin saber quien inicio el acercamiento sus cabezas se juntaron sentían la respiración del otro en su piel, el aliento de ambos se entremezclaba y sin que se hiciera esperar más sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Disfrutaron enormemente de ese contacto, de sus lenguas enredándose, sería imposible decir cuánto estuvieron así, pero tuvieron que separarse y cuando eso ocurrió ambos sonrieron.

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó Ron a su novia tiernamente.

–Siempre que tú lo estés–sonrió ella, frotando su nariz con la del chico.

–No podría estar mejor–respondió el, dándola un suave y corto beso.

–¿Seguro?–preguntó la chica mientras su mirada se tornaba en una de preocupación; al fin y al cabo Ron fue quién se llevo el golpe.

–Segurísimo–repuso él.

A pesar de ese maravilloso momento todo se había torcido a medida que pasaba el tiempo y seguían perdidos, sin saber por dónde seguir, sin nadie que les ayudará y las cosas habían ido a peor desde que Ron, en un intento por hacer reír a Hermione saco la mini–cámara del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a grabar. Hermione no aguantó más cuando Ron empezó a hablar a la mini–cámara. Ron, con disgusto, devolvió la cámara a su lugar y miró a Hermione.

–¿Qué pasa? Solo intentaba hacerte reír un rato.

–Bien, claramente no está funcionando. Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos perdidos y la situación empeorará si se hace de noche.

–¿Y sirve de algo estarse preocupando constantemente? Amargarnos no nos va a sacar de aquí ¿Sabes?–Ron había alzado un poco el tono de voz.

–Ronald–replicó Hermione alzando también la voz–una cosa es no preocuparse y otra lo que haces tú, ¿amargarnos? ¿según tú eso es lo que estoy haciendo?

–Pues si–Esta vez ya estaba gritando–Eres una amargada incapaz de divertirse.

–Yo me estaría divirtiendo perfectamente, en mi casa, contigo y con mis padres si a alguien no se le hubiera ocurrido la maravillosa idea de unas vacaciones sorpresa y mucho menos si no te hubiese hecho caso y me hubiese traído la varita.

–Eso ¡Cúlpame a mí! Yo solo intentaba darte una sorpresa pero ya veo que no vale la pena hacer nada por ti.

–¿Sí? Pues entonces tampoco tiene que valer la pena estar conmigo. Búscate el camino tú solo.– Y tras decir eso dio media vuelta y se fue, Ron estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero su orgullo se lo impidió así que se marchó en sentido contrario al de la chica.

Annabeth se había detenido súbitamente al escuchar el crujido de unas ramas. Tanto ella como Percy estaban de pie, alerta, mirando a su alrededor; él, con _Contracorriente_ alzada; ella, con su daga en la mano dispuesta a atacar, espalda contra espalda, preparados para cualquier cosa que se les pudiese presentar. Ninguno de ellos esperó encontrarse a una chica llorando; a Percy le pareció tan extraño que no pudo evitar poner su espada más en guardia aún mientras él y Annabeth se acercaban a ella. La chica les miró entre sorprendida y asustada, pero Annabeth habló con voz firme y clara, demostrándola que, fuese lo que fuese ella, no le tenía miedo alguno.

–¿Qué eres?–Percy se colocó un poco por delante de ella, protegiéndola por si a su extraña acompañante se le ocurría atacar por sorpresa.

–Mi nombre es Hermione Granger–respondió ella, su voz temblaba, aunque se recompuso lo suficiente para secarse las lágrimas con una mano.

–No te pregunté tu nombre; pregunté qué eres.

–¿Cómo que qué…? ¿A qué te refieres?–preguntó ella, preocupada porque aquellos dos chicos en medio de la nieve no solo fueran ladrones, sino que la hubiesen escuchado discutir con Ron acerca de haber dejado la varita en casa.

–Annabeth, creo que es mortal–murmuró el chico de pelo negro a su acompañante rubia de ojos grises. ¿Mortal? Hermione no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿no solo había dos chicos en mitad de un bosque sin apariencia de estar perdidos sino que hablaban de ella como _mortal_?

–Creo que sí, Percy. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde has salido?

–Estaba de vacaciones con mi novio, Ron, habíamos ido en un vuelo en avioneta y algo salió mal, la avioneta se descontroló y tuvimos que saltar en paracaídas, parecía que todo iba bien, pero me puse nerviosa y empecé a gritarle porque no parecía entender la gravedad de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Él me gritó a mí, discutimos y nos separamos y ahora no sé dónde está, no sé dónde estoy, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme en que le pasará algo y será mi culpa y jamás podré perdonármelo porque él solo intentaba ser amable y detallista conmigo y…

Hermione dijo todo eso de carrerilla muy deprisa hasta que finalmente se derrumbó sobre el suelo de nieve y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, acallando los sollozos con sus manos. Percy y Annabeth intercambiaron una mirada y Annabeth sacó una manta de su mochila para pasársela a la chica por los hombros e intentar consolarla. Percy se acercó a ambas chicas y se arrodilló frente a ellas.

–No te preocupes, ven con nosotros, te ayudaremos a encontrarle. Yo me llamo Percy y ella es Annabeth, mi novia, y puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes ahora mismo.

–Créeme, yo también–puntualizó Annabeth mirando de soslayo a Percy.

–Gra… gracias–consiguió decir Hermione una vez serenada–¿pero qué hacéis aquí?

–Vinimos volando en un caballo alado al que tuvimos que dejar atrás por una tormenta de nieve. Nuestra brújula se rompió por mi espada, _Contracorriente_, y vagamos un poco, perdidos, buscando un supuesto hotel regido por un dios antiguo–Annabeth inmediatamente le miró con fuego plateado en sus ojos, pero Hermione se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Pasados unos pocos segundos se tranquilizó y miró a Annabeth.

–Tu novio es muy gracioso, ¿qué os ha pasado?–Percy miró a Annabeth con una sonrisa, él había averiguado algo antes que su novia, la hija de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría. Él había notado que Hermione no se había asustado por su espada, sino por ellos, de modo que no veía a través de la niebla. Para Hermione, Percy podría haber sujetado un palo.

–Senderismo, una brújula rota, perdernos en mitad de una ventisca; lo normal, vamos–respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Percy fue el primero en levantarse y tendió una mano a cada una de las chicas para ayudarlas a levantarse del suelo. Tenían un camino muy largo por delante.

Ron estaba perdido y, aún peor, dolido y preocupado. Dolido porque sabía que se había comportado mal con Hermione, estaba siendo inmaduro y necesitaba su apoyo, no sus gritos y mucho menos que se separaran; preocupado porque Hermione estaba en un lugar ahí fuera. Sabía que Hermione era capaz de cuidarse por ella misma, incluso mejor de lo que él podría hacerlo, pero Hermione estaba ahí fuera, con frío y por su culpa.

Siguió caminando sin una dirección concreta, simplemente suplicando por no caminar en círculos y por poder encontrar a Hermione y disculparse.


	5. Reencuentro

Pasaron varias horas recorriendo el frío páramo en busca del pelirrojo. Gritaron su nombre varias veces, intentando en vano encontrar una respuesta por parte del chico, algo que les dijera dónde estaba, algo que les dijera que él seguía vivo.

Para cuando la noche comenzaba a caer, aún no tenían señales del novio de Hermione y Percy se dio cuenta que no podían seguir los tres juntos o podrían morir congelados si las temperaturas seguían descendiendo. Se detuvo en seco y miró el vaho escaparse de sus labios.

–Quedaos aquí, yo iré a buscar a tu novio –Hermione le miró con el agradecimiento reflejado en su rostro.

–Voy contigo.

–No, de eso nada –Percy negó con la cabeza–tú tienes que quedarte aquí, con Annabeth.

Hermione se giró hacia Annabeth, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable. Tanto Percy como Annabeth se habían portado genial con ella y ella se había olvidado por completo de la chica. Sin embargo, Annabeth le dedicó una sonrisa y, sin dejar de sonreír, miró a su novio.

–Tranquilo, sesos de alga –Hermione sonrió ante ese curioso mote por el que la rubia se había dirigido a su novio–. Sé cuidarme sola.

–Lo sé, pero eso no quita que es peligroso –Annabeth enarcó una ceja mientras que Hermione, al verlos, no podía hacer otra cosa que acordarse de ella y Ron.

–Hermione no estará tranquila si se queda aquí y, seguramente, su novio se fiará más de ti si vas con ella. Yo me quedaré aquí, encenderé una fogata para que podáis encontrarme y, quién sabe, tal vez él vea la luz y venga aquí.

Annabeth tenía razón, como siempre. Percy sabía que su novia podía cuidarse perfectamente sola, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos como para no saberlo, aunque eso no hacía que evitase temer por su seguridad. Finalmente accedió, asintiendo con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro.

–No te muevas de aquí, estate alerta y ten mucho cuidado. Volveremos lo antes posible –Annabeth sonrió, besándole con brevedad en los labios.

–Estaré bien –acto seguido abrazó a Hermione quien no dudó en corresponder el abrazo.

Hermione y Percy comenzaron a caminar, dejando atrás a Annabeth quien los miraba alejarse con los últimos rayos de sol aún brillando en el horizonte. A unos metros de distancia, Percy escuchó la voz de su novia.

–¡Eh! ¡Sesos de alga! –Percy se giró con una sonrisa y Hermione, aunque no la hubiesen llamado, le imitó–. ¡Ten cuidado!

Él dejó escapar una risa, saludando a su novia con la mano, viendo como ella comenzaba a buscar leña para la hoguera. Percy y Hermione comenzaron a andar, escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor, tratando de escuchar cualquier ruido fuera de lo normal, pero el silencio era imperante y comenzó a ser roto por las voces de los chicos gritando el nombre de Ron, intentando traerle de vuelta a ellos.

Annabeth, por su parte, había conseguido encender una hoguera pequeña para alumbrarles el camino de vuelta y vigilaba que no se apagase mientras buscaba algunas ramas más grandes a su alrededor para alimentar el fuego. Una vez las hubo encontrado y tenía una montaña de ramas de varios tamaños apiladas a su lado, se sentó frente al fuego, calentándose las manos que cada vez estaban más heladas, preguntándose cómo estaría Percy y si habrían conseguido encontrar a Ron. Si a ellos, semidioses preparados, les costaba sobrevivir en lugares tan inhóspitos como ese, no quería imaginarse como lo estaría pasando el chico. La danza de las llamas le hizo recordar a Hestia y quiso saber cómo estaba y se prometió a sí misma que al llegar de nuevo a casa, procuraría encontrarse con ella. Miró al cielo, totalmente negro salpicado por estrellas y una luna llena brillante. Esperó que todos estuviesen bien, que a Percy se le hubiese ocurrido alguna idea de moverse en la oscuridad o que la luz de la luna les ayudase a guiarse. De haber estado en casa podría haberle pedido ayuda a Artemisa, pero ahora… estaban solos, les gustase o no.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio cortado cuando escuchó el chasquido de una rama. Velozmente se puso en pie y sacó su daga de la funda, dando vueltas tratando de tener todos sus flancos cubiertos. Una sombra le sorprendió apareciendo por su derecha y ella, sin dudarlo, se lanzó encima, derribándole y cayendo ambos sobre el suelo. Puso el filo de su daga contra lo que parecía ser el cuello de aquella sombra antes de que la débil luz del bronce le permitiese ver a un chico. Este tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados fuertemente, probablemente a causa del golpe, pero, sin duda, era pelirrojo.

–¿Ron? –preguntó ella sin preocuparse si quiera en lo que pensaría el muchacho al encontrarse una chica en mitad de la nieve que sabe su nombre y que ha estado a punto de cortarle el cuello. Él abrió los ojos y, al encontrarse con dos ojos azules, Annabeth supo que, en efecto, era él.

–T…tú no eres Hermione –alcanzó a tartamudear él. Ella sonrió.

–Muy observador por tu parte –se puso en pie de un salto y le tendió su mano a Ron quien la tomó algo receloso. Se sacudió la nieve y arena de su ropa.

–¿Conoces a Hermione? ¿Dónde está? Espero que no la hayas hecho nada porque si no…

–Calla –le interrumpió ella–. Está bien, está buscándote.

–¿Sí? Oh, Merlín… Sigue ahí fuera. Vale, me voy a buscarla, gracias, adiós –se giró dándole la espalda a Annabeth y ella se preguntó cómo haría Hermione para aguantarle en momentos como este en los que él parecía nervioso. ¿Había hablado de Merlín?–. Herm…

–Para, va a volver –cortó ella nuevamente, sujetándole por la manga de la chaqueta–– . Hemos quedado en volver a encontrarnos aquí.

Él frunció el ceño, desconfiado, tan solo por un segundo. Pero la chica parecía sincera y la idea de descansar junto al fuego le parecía demasiado agradable para rechazarla. Tal vez la chica rubia fuera solo un espejismo, una creación de su debilitada, o puede que helada, mente; pero eso no le impediría disfrutar del calor del fuego. Se sentó en el suelo, frente a la rubia, sin quitarle la vista de encima; no por miedo a un ataque, sino por miedo a que se desvaneciese y descubriese que solo era una fantasía.

Percy, mientras tanto, intentaba animar a Hermione, deprimida por una búsqueda infructuosa, deprimida por no saber dónde estaba Ron, y, sobre todo, porque ella sabía que era su culpa.

A Percy no se le daba bien, no la conocía lo suficiente como para tratar de hablar de otro tema que le llamase la atención, no podía decir que seguro lo encontrarían porque no sabía si podrían hacerlo y aunque la idea de abrazarla en un principio había parecido buena, solo pareció darle ganas de llorar. También tenía que vigilar que ambos llegasen bien, no dudaba de Hermione y sabía que, como Annabeth, probablemente sabía más de supervivencia que él, pero se sentía responsable de ella y en ocasiones los árboles tapaban los rayos de luna y, en esos casos, él la guiaba en la oscuridad.

Ambos sonrieron al ver en la lejanía un punto de luz que indicaba el lugar donde se habían despedido de Annabeth y caminaron con energías renovadas hacia allí, pero a cada paso que daban Hermione se sentía más culpable, Ron estaba perdido, con frío y sin varita.


	6. Convivencia

Annabeth fue la primera en verlos llegar y así se lo hizo saber a Ron quien, por primera vez desde que discutió con Hermione, se permitió sonreír, a pesar de no poder evitar sentirse molesto por ver a su novia abrazada de un chico desconocido. Su molestia solo duró los pocos segundos que Hermione tardó en verle junto a la hoguera y correr hacia él tras haber pronunciado su nombre con un hilo de voz que solo Percy pudo escuchar.

El pelirrojo imitó sus movimientos y se fundieron en un abrazo.

–Lo siento –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin separarse ni un solo milímetro. Ron se inclinó hacia atrás, lo necesario para mirar a la chica.

–Estaba preocupado por ti.

–Yo también, si te llega a pasar algo yo… –las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, empañándolos, y su voz se quebró por el llanto ahogado. Ron la estrechó con fuerza y Hermione se refugió en su abrazo. El pelirrojo buscó los labios de la chica casi con desesperación.

Percy había llegado junto a Annabeth y observaban atentamente a la pareja frente a ellos. Percy recordó el tiempo que habían estado separados, cuando ella fue secuestrada por la quimera o él intercambiado por Jason. Buscó a ciegas la mano de Annabeth y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, antes de girarse y, siguiendo el ejemplo de Ron, besar a su novia.

Extrañamente Ron no había sido consciente del hambre que tenía hasta que Percy y Annabeth sacaron parte de sus provisiones para cenar. Los dos semidioses y Hermione habían comido durante el día, pero Ron desde que había desayunado no había vuelto a probar bocado y había sido tal su preocupación por Hermione que no se había dado cuenta de ello. Había sido una suerte que se encontrasen con Percy y Annabeth porque, al haber saltado de una avioneta, carecían de provisiones para sobrevivir; ni comida, ni bebida, mantas, linternas, … nada.

Cenaron las equitativas porciones de comida entre charlas y risas hasta el momento de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Percy y Annabeth intercambiaron una mirada que decía claramente lo que ambos estaban pensando; no podían dejar a Ron y Hermione solos, la búsqueda de la flauta de Pan debería esperar.

–Podríamos quedarnos aquí los cuatro hasta que os encuentren –sugirió Percy.

–Sí –apoyó Annabeth–, si el piloto de la avioneta ha dado aviso os estarán buscando y si permanecemos en el mismo lugar será más fácil que os encuentren y al menos no estaréis solos.

–Suena razonable –se mostró de acuerdo Hermione–. Además seguro que a vosotros también os estarán buscando.

Percy y Annabeth no respondieron y trataron de no mostrar su incomodidad con pocos resultados. Nadie iba a buscarlos y la única manera en la que alguien podría tratar de ponerse en contacto con ellos sería a través de un mensaje Iris, lo cual sería definitivamente raro, no solo porque Iris no actuaba en el terreno de los dioses antiguos, sino porque sería muy extraño ver a Percy y Annabeth hablar a saber qué o quién o, incluso, a la nada. A los jóvenes magos no les pasó desapercibida su reacción, resultándoles extraña.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Hermione, mirándoles con curiosidad. Percy, sin saber bien qué decir, negó con la cabeza, bajando la vista al suelo. Por suerte, su chica sabia fue más explícita.

–Estamos lejos de nuestras casas y nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Mucho menos lo que nos ha pasado, pero dudo que nos busquen.

–¿Por ...? –comenzó la castaña, dispuesta a resolver todas sus dudas.

–Nos hemos fugado de casa –interrumpió Percy con rapidez, tratando de no levantar la mirada para no ganarse un reproche de Annabeth–. Digamos que… su madre no quiere que esté conmigo. A mi padre no le hace mucha gracia, pero lo acepta, su madre es más… ¿cuál es la palabra? Reti… rece… –sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Reticente? –sugirió Hermione. Percy asintió al mismo tiempo que Annabeth le dio la mano. A veces se le olvidaba que Percy podía pensar con bastante rapidez y de manera muy decente, al fin y al cabo, la rivalidad entre Poseidón y Atenea no era un gran secreto. Reprimió la sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en su cara porque había sido ella quien le había enseñado eso.

–Dejamos una nota a nuestros padres y cogimos el primer tren que nos llevase lejos. Luego empezamos a caminar y… aquí hemos acabado, perdidos. Pero juntos –Percy alzó la vista con las últimas palabras de Annabeth para mirarla. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante. Estaban juntos

–Podéis venir con nosotros –sugirió Ron con una sonrisa. Ni percy ni Annabeth respondieron; ambos sabían que esa posibilidad no era posible, aún les quedaba mucho para encontrar la flauta de Pan.

–Deberíamos establecer turnos de guardias –Annabeth cambió de tema, pretendiendo ser práctica.

–¿Guardias? –preguntó Ron sorprendido, recordando su aventura con Harry y Hermione mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes.

–Claro –respondió Percy–, por si nos atacan–no fue consciente de sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Annabeth apretó su mano hasta casi pulverizar sus dedos.

–¿Atacan? –volvió a preguntar Ron, incrédulo.

–Animales salvajes o… por si oímos a los equipos de búsqueda.

–Sí, tenéis razón –asintió la castaña.

Afortunadamente el sentido práctico de Hermione pudo más que su perspicacia y, tal como había esperado Annabeth, no fue consciente ni de la falta de respuesta por su parte ni del cambio de tema de la rubia, quien se puso en pie sin que Percy soltara su mano.

–El primer turno lo haré yo –ofreció Annabeth–. Al no ir en la búsqueda de Ron, creo que soy la que más descansada estoy. Si os parece bien, podemos hacer turnos en solitario de dos horas –los tres chicos asintieron–. Bien, pues ahora solo falta decidir quién me relevará.

–Lo haré yo –dijo Percy rápidamente. Annabeth asintió y los tres chicos se fueron a dormir.

Eventualmente Percy sustituyó a Annabeth y pasó sus dos horas manejando su espada, y alimentando el fuego en el que esperaba ver a Hestia en algún momento. Ron le sorprendió cuando atravesaba a un monstruo imaginario, partiéndolo en dos. Preocupado, pudo ver cómo el pelirrojo se frotaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie y sentarse donde se suponía que él debería haber estado.

A Ron le tranquilizaba el crepitar del fuego y, en ocasiones, lanzaba pequeños pedazos de hielo a la hoguera para escucharla chisporrotear. Le recordaba las noches en la Sala Común, frente a la chimenea, tratando de copiar los deberes de Hermione o simplemente venciendo a Harry en el ajedrez mágico.

Hermione le besó en la mejilla para relevarle y deseó haber llevado un libro con ella. Era la última en hacer su guardia, por lo que aún estaba en pie cuando Annabeth, la primera en despertar, se levantó.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar, ambas pensaban que tenían muchas cosas en común y las resultaba estimulante tener a alguien con quien hablar y compartir sus intereses, puesto que ambas sabían mucho de todo y podían hablar de cualquier tema que, por lo general, ni a Percy, ni a Ron les interesaban.

Por supuesto que a Hermione le hubiera gustado hablar con alguien de la inteligencia de Annabeth sobre Hogwarts, sobre la historia de la magia (aunque ella pareciese más interesada en la mitología griega) o sobre la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, pero no podía hacerlo. Debía mantener el estatuto secreto de los magos aunque supiera que la chica frente a ella disfrutaría en el castillo de Hogwarts como Ron en el festín de bienvenida por la magnífica arquitectura de la antigua edificación.

Annabeth, por su parte, quería explicarle todo lo que había leído en sus libros, hablarle sobre los semidioses más reconocidos y explicarle en detalle cómo eran los dioses, pero no podía. Hermione la tomaría por loca. Incluso aunque Hermione pudiese ver a través de la niebla eso no aseguraba que creyese en sus palabras, de modo que se contentaba con hablarle sobre su gran pasión, la arquitectura, y contarle cómo habían sido construidos algunos monumentos reconocidos, haciendo especial ahínco en el Partenón, el templo a su madre que tantas veces había estudiado.

Percy parpadeó un par de veces, despertándose de uno de aquellos sueños que no entendía del todo, uno que seguro hablaba de su futuro, pero no conseguía ver qué tenían en común Ron, Annabeth y un grupo de arañas bailando claqué. Sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su cuerpo sobre los brazos, notando el frío entumecimiento de su cuerpo y escuchó la voz de Annabeth en sus oídos. Volvía a hablar del Partenón, sonrío.

–Para ya, chica sabia –bromeó desde su posición el chico.

–¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar a diario? –preguntó la rubia a Hermione–. A dormir, sesos de alga –la joven maga sonrió ante los curiosos nombres que se habían dado y se preguntó cómo los habían conseguido.

–Aún así me quieres –respondió él, sentándose por completo.

–No, solo… te soporto –Percy se llevó las manos al corazón y fingió haber sido alcanzado por una flecha, soltando un leve y corto quejido. Annabeth solo sonrió, mirándole mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita disimulada y los tres chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre trivialidades relajadamente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.


	7. Pesadillas

Habían pasado dos días desde entonces y los cuatro jóvenes cada vez estaban más compenetrados, se lo pasaban bien juntos y casi habían olvidado el motivo por el que estaban allí; aparentemente los cuatro jóvenes se habían perdido aunque la verdad era que solo Ron y Hermione estaban verdaderamente perdidos mientras que Percy y Annabeth trataban de mantener una fachada para no desvelar su identidad de semidioses. Poco sabían nuestros jóvenes héroes que las cosas iban a dar un giro inesperado.

Todo ocurrió esa misma noche, los chicos seguían con la dinámica de hacer guardias por turnos para vigilar en las horas oscuras. Ron estaba despierto, haciendo la última vigía de la noche. El fuego de la hoguera iluminaba las figuras de sus compañeros de viaje al otro lado de las llamas. El pelirrojo notó que Annabeth se movió demasiado rápido, como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima antes de dejar escapar un pequeño quejido que, en el silencio del bosque canadiense, sonó como un grito. Ron se levantó con rapidez, echando mano al bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón donde, normalmente, guardaba su varita –"Mierda"–, había olvidado que no la tenía, tendría que hacerlo a la manera muggle. Rodeó el fuego procurando ser rápido y sigiloso a la vez y se sorprendió al comprobar que la chica estaba profundamente dormida. Probablemente solo fuera una simple pesadilla, pero el sufrimiento por el que parecía estar pasando no merecía unas horas más de sueño.

–Annabeth –susurró. La rubia, como única respuesta, se revolvió en sueños–. Annabeth –repitió mientras la zarandeaba suavemente.

–¡Arañas! –masculló Annabeth despertándose sobresaltada.

–¿Dónde? –exclamó Ron, asustado también.

–Por todas partes, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y… espera –bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro–, ¿te dan miedo las arañas?

–Sí. Cuando era pequeño mis hermanos Fred –torció el gesto ligeramente y su ceño se frunció durante un instante antes de tragar saliva. Tomó aire y le soltó, tratando de disipar el brillo de sus ojos que amenazaban con llorar– y George transformaron –se mordió la lengua un momento. No podía decirle a Annabeth, una casi desconocida, que sus hermanos habían transformado a su osito porque eso implicaría decirle que todos eran magos, cosa que, no solo estaba prohibida, sino que podría conseguir que ella pensara que estaba loco– mi osito de peluche por una araña gigante mientras dormía la siesta. Estuve una semana temiendo a mis hermanos porque me dijeron que eran magos y podrían volver a transformar mi oso en una araña cuando quisieran. Solo lo habían cambiado, pero tengo pavor a las arañas desde entonces.

–A mi también me dan pánico –dijo Annabeth mientras un escalofrío la recorría la espalda. Ron se puso en pie, tendiéndole la mano.

–Ven, no queremos despertarlos. No te gustará ver a Hermione si la despertamos, créeme –bromeó Ron, Annabeth tomó su mano con una risita y, ayudada por Ron, se puso en pie, asegurándose de no destapar a Percy, y se encaminaron hacia el otro lado de la hoguera, tratando de acallar sus pisadas en la nieve. Ninguno de los dos notó que Hermione había despertado.

Ambos se sentaron juntos y Annabeth se permitió calentarse las manos en las anaranjadas llamas antes de frotarse los brazos, tratando de mantener el calor que se escapaba de su cuerpo sin el cobijo de la manta ni el cuerpo de Percy a su lado.

–¿Sabes que hago yo para tener un poco menos de miedo a las arañas? –preguntó Ron en voz baja, siendo más consciente en ese momento de la presencia de sus compañeros dormidos viéndolos a escasos metros de las llamas que antes cuando los tenía al lado.

–¿Qué? –Annabeth no pudo evitar que un tono curioso bañase su pregunta a pesar del miedo por su pesadilla y el frío.

–Me las imagino bailando claqué –la muchacha frunció el ceño, mirándole con incredulidad–. Cierra los ojos. Hazme caso, cierra los ojos –repitió él, viendo que Annabeth no lo hacía. Ella hizo caso la segunda vez que él formuló su petición–. Ahora imagina a una araña gigante–la expresión de Annabeth se contrajo en una mueca de miedo y repulsión– y ahora imagina a esa misma araña con zapatos de claqué bailando, imagina cientos de ellas, todas bailando claqué, ¡han montado una fiesta!

Annabeth rió con la imagen que tenía lugar en su cabeza. Los pequeños cuerpos de las arañas que tanto le habían asustado desde que tenía memoria estaban alineados en perfectas filas, sus peludos caparazones adornados con un sombrero de copa y la mayoría de sus patas terminadas en brillantes zapatos de claqué, salvo dos, reservadas para sujetar un bastón. Todas ellas seguían el ritmo de baile de una araña mucho más grande que vestía igual que sus minúsculas compañeras.

La rubia abrió los ojos, tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar hacer demasiado ruido, viendo que le era imposible parar de reír.

–¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso? –las palabras salieron de sus labios entremezcladas con las risas.

–Hace años tuve un profesor que me enseñó que si imaginamos las cosas que nos asustan como algo ridículo no dan tanto miedo –contestó Ron recordando a Lupin con una triste sonrisa.

Remus, uno de los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts junto con su hermano Fred, junto con Tonks, junto con tantos otros chicos y chicas que lucharon en una guerra que no les correspondía. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y Annabeth lo notó. Tenía la misma mirada que al hablar de Fred con anterioridad. Ella no quiso preguntar más, intuía que a aquel chico bromista y de sonrisa semipermanente le había tocado vivir una triste historia y no creía que estuviese dispuesto, o al menos preparado, para hablar de ello. Aún no, porque ¿no sabía ella qué podía estar sintiendo? Luke, Silena, Michael, … ¡por los dioses del Olimpo! Había vivido seis meses con la sombra de la muerte de Percy acechando su vida. Dirigió la mirada al bulto en sombras al otro lado de la hoguera y sonrió. Al menos ahora no babeaba. Trató de mirar a Hermione, pero las llamas le impedían ver con la claridad que a ella le hubiese gustado, entorpeciendo su visión con lenguas naranjas. Aún sin verla, sabía que Hermione era una chica afortunada por haber encontrado a Ron, quien, por su parte, se encontraba recordando ese momento en el que decidió que las arañas, para ser ridículas, debían bailar claqué. Nunca olvidaría aquella noche de cuarto curso cuando, en mitad de una pesadilla, despertó diciendo que no quería bailar claqué y a Harry diciéndole que se lo dijera a las arañas. Tampoco olvidaría las risas al día siguiente cuando él se lo contó y que ese fue el momento exacto en el que decidió que las arañas, para no dar miedo, debían bailar claqué.

–Seguro que era un gran profesor –sonrió Annabeth, pensando por un momento en Quirón al mismo tiempo que trataba de animar al muchacho.

–Sí, era el mejor profesor de –una vez más, tuvo el tiempo justo para detenerse. No podía decir que era el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no podía recordar el nombre de ninguna de las asignaturas que Hermione le había dicho alguna vez, pronunciar alguna mal podría traer ciertas consecuencias–. Uno de los mejores profesores que he tenido.

Annabeth no quiso pensar mal, pero las Parcas le habían hecho tener una vida que le llevaba a desconfiar muy fácilmente. Se había detenido dos veces de manera abrupta mientras hablaba, una había continuado hablando con normalidad, pero ahora… ni si quiera se había molestado en terminar la frase y solo los dioses sabían lo extraño que resultaba eso. Ese chico ocultaba más de lo que ella misma había llegado a pensar, pero ¿el qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Eran Ron y Hermione una trampa?

Por un momento desconfió de él. Dioses, no podía ser cierto, ¿cómo iba a desconfiar de ellos? Habían tenido mucho tiempo y, en caso de querer atacar, hubiesen aprovechado el momento en que ambos, tanto Hermione como él, los habían tenido a solas. Recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado esos días hizo que todos sus miedos y desconfianzas se esfumaran. Además, Ron era la única persona que había conseguido que las arañas no diesen miedo. Sonrió y le miró.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó Ron que la había observado preocupado mientras Annabeth divagaba, esperando no haber cometido un error.

–Todo perfecto –respondió la chica sin dejar de sonreír. Se acercó al muchacho para besarle en la mejilla y Ron, que no se lo esperaba, giró la cabeza provocando que sus labios se juntaran.

–Lo siento–exclamó Annabeth ruborizada.

–No, ha sido culpa mía–dijo Ron con las orejas rojas.

Ambos se miraron avergonzados y de repente estallaron en risas.

–Gracias por lo de las arañas–dijo Annabeth cuando pararon de reír pero sonriendo aún.

–Un placer.

Hermione, levantada desde que Ron y Annabeth se habían ido juntos aunque ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, había observado todo y sentía la rabia bullir en su interior, sabía que el beso había sido un accidente pero no podía evitar sentir celos, ¿por qué Ron había ido a buscar a Annabeth en medio de la noche? Ella se había despertado al oírles hablar justo a tiempo para escuchar a Ron decirla que fuera con él y verles alejarse tomados de la mano. Desde entonces los había observado, una parte de ella le decía que lo que hacía era patético, que no debía desconfiar, la otra no podía dejar de mirar, se les veía tan bien juntos...

Se movió silenciosa hasta conseguir alejarse lo suficiente de Percy (a ella aún le importaba, viendo que a su novia no) para no despertarle y se marchó de allí a grandes zancadas, no podía más, no entendía nada, ¿si no había nada entre ellos por que Ron había ido a buscar a Annabeth? Y si lo habia, ¿por que habían actuado así después del beso? ¿Y si se gustaban y no se atrevían a reconocerlo? Esa idea la martirizaba pero desgraciadamente también era la que parecía ser más plausible. Recordó su historia con Ron y que habían tardado 7 años en dar el paso y ahora todo podía irse al traste, ¡Por Merlin! ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a esa situación? Creía que Ron la quería y Annabeth parecía tan enamorada de Percy que jamás hubiese podido imaginarlo.

Annabeth y Ron continuaron hablando hasta que Percy despertó.

–Buenos días –saludó a ambos para después dirigirse a su novia y darle un suave beso en los labios–. ¿Dónde está Hermione?– la expresión en los rostros de Annabeth y Ron indicó que algo pasaba.

–Creíamos que dormía aún –dijo Annabeth mientras Ron se levantaba.

–Tenemos que encontrarla –determinó Ron–. Por favor, tenéis que ayudarme –los semidioses asintieron.

–Claro que sí, Ron –Percy puso su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo–. Annabeth, ¿te quedas aquí por si vuelve? –preguntó Percy obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su novia.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar. Si tan solo aún estuviese tan nevado como el primer día no les hubiera resultado difícil seguir la pista de la muchacha, pero hacía noches que no nevaba y la nieve en su mayoría se había comenzado a compactar en la superficie si no había desaparecido aún.

–Me he dado cuenta –comenzó Ron, tratando de llenar el silencio que no hacía nada por calmarle– que no tienes problema en dejar a Annabeth sola. El primer día cuando me encontré con ella, por ejemplo, estaba sola y ahora se queda sola también, ¿no te preocupa? –Percy suspiró riendo.

–Creéme, Annabeth podría patearnos el trasero a ti, a mí y a otros tres como nosotros sin despeinarse y con una mano a la espalda –Ron sonrío un poco por la comparación mientras se asomaba tras un árbol de tronco grueso–. Eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ella, pero confío y sé que se puede defender bien sola, no necesita mi ayuda para ello, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores que las que podamos encontrar aquí –Ron se detuvo inmediatamente y Percy supo que estaba a punto de meterse en problemas.

–¿Cosas peores? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Vivíamos en un barrio peligroso en Nueva York. Por eso sé que puede defenderse bien.

Ron asintió retomando la marcha, las palabras de Percy resonando en su cabeza. No dudaba que Annabeth pudiera defenderse bien sola, pero… ¿cosas peligrosas? Su mente divagó hacia Hermione y la gran batalla, como ella se defendió de luchadores más experimentados que ella y salió airosa con la salva excepción de unos cortes que provocaron probablemente unos escombros cayendo y supo que, a pesar de no ser ni remotamente parecido a los peligros de un barrio en Nueva York, sí había peores peligros que los que pudiesen hallar en un bosque canadiense.

Encontraron a Hermione no muy lejos de allí, sentada en un tronco cabizbaja. Ron no dudó un segundo en dejar atrás a Percy y correr hasta llegar junto a ella.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo, tocando sus mejillas y mirando cada centímetro de su rostro para asegurarse que no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Percy, quien les había permitido la libertad de un encuentro a solas, llegó a su lado.

–Nos hemos preocupado al ver que no estabas –añadió.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Se había marchado de allí movida por el enfado y los celos sin darse cuenta que el resto de sus acompañantes se preocuparía inútilmente.

–Si, estoy bien. Necesitaba pasear y se me olvidó avisaros. Lo siento –Ron encontró aquella excusa demasiada barata y no llegó a creerla del todo, simplemente se limitó a rodear sus hombros con un brazo

–No pasa nada, pero la próxima vez, no desaparezcas así, por favor –respondió él atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

–No lo haré, ya lo verás –la voz de Hermione se veía algo apagada por el cuerpo de Ron. Se sentía demasiado bien así, abrazada a él, aún así se forzó a girar la cabeza para mirar a Percy–. Lo siento, de verdad.

–No importa –Percy le quitó importancia al asunto con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano que parecía más querer apartar una mosca que lo que fuese que pensó en primer lugar–. Pero ahora deberíamos volver, Annabeth se quedó muy preocupada cuando supo que no estabas.

Ron asintió rápidamente, moviéndose a un lado para que Hermione pudiese comenzar a caminar, sin embargo ella se encontró tratando de luchar con las emociones que la sola mención del nombre de la rubia habían provocado en su interior más que concentrarse en poner un pie delante de otro.

Al verlos llegar Annabeth empezó a moverse hacia ellos hasta poder abrazar a Hermione con fuerza. Esta última correspondió el abrazo de una manera demasiado forzosa tras más segundos de los que deberían haber sido.

–Dioses, ¿qué ha pasado? –Ron frunció ligeramente el ceño. No había escuchado nunca a nadie decir "Dioses". En Hogwarts había escuchado decir a algún nacido de muggles la expresión "Dios", pero, claro, estaban en continentes distintos, seguro que habría algunos ligeros cambios, tal vez en Egipto alguien sí mencionara algo de dioses. Se forzó a descarrilar el tren de sus pensamientos cuando Hermione dio un paso atrás.

–Nada, voy a buscar leña por los alrededores –dijo Hermione con frialdad alejándose de una anonadada Annabeth y unos no menos sorprendidos chicos.

–¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó la rubia a Percy y Ron, ganándose como única respuesta por parte de ambos un encogimiento de hombros.

Annabeth tenía la esperanza de ver cómo el humor de Hermione mejoraba, pero no fue así. Sí, Hermione seguía comportándose igual con Percy y Ron, pero, desde el día anterior, cada vez que tenía que dirigirse hacia ella, lo hacía de una manera fría y cortante, como si estuviera enfadada por algo que Annabeth no podía entender y, este último hecho, la enfurecía.

Hermione, sin embargo, sabía que estaba mal actuar así, pero no era algo que pudiese evitar tan fácilmente. Annabeth era la representación de uno de sus más grandes temores; perder a Ron. Sin embargo la hija de Atenea no estaba dispuesta a continuar así, con miradas frías y palabras cortantes por lo cual, aquella misma tarde cuando Percy fue con Ron a buscar leña seca para el fuego decidió acercarse a ella.

–Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó sin andarse con rodeos y quizá sonando algo más brusca de lo que había planeado en su cabeza.

–Nada, ¿por qué? –Hermione no le devolvió la mirada, siguió mirando el pequeño agujero que parecía ganar su interés.

–Vamos, Hermione, no insultes mi inteligencia –Annabeth se sintió ligeramente ofendida por ello, pero sabía que la castaña tenía una buena idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo–. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué tienes ese trato hacia mí? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera tan distante conmigo? –esta vez Hermione sí giró la cabeza y Annabeth pudo encontrarse con una mueca de enfado.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? –su tono de voz ya no era frío, sin embargo, ahora parecía enfadado, dolido–. Más bien dime tú, ¿por qué abandonas tu cama en medio de la noche para irte tomada de la mano de MI novio?

Annabeth trató de no prorrumpir en una sonora carcajada porque las piezas del puzzle habían encajado ya en su cabeza y no podía creerlo aún. Se tapó la boca con la mano aunque no pudo disimular la risa que se escapaba de sus labios provocando que Hermione frunciese el ceño furiosa al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Annabeth, consciente del malentendido, tuvo que apresurarse a aclararlo porque, de haber estado ella en el lugar de Hermione, probablemente hubiese actuado igual… o lo habría pagado con Percy como pasó cuando pensó que él se estaba enamorando de Rachel.

–Arañas –dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

–¿Arañas?–preguntó extrañada Hermione.

–Arañas –confirmó ella–. Las tengo fobia, tuve una pesadilla, Ron vino a despertarme y descubrí que él también. No me iba a poder dormir de todas maneras y, sinceramente, necesitaba la compañía porque era agradable no tener que lidiar con las pesadillas sola, Percy lo intenta, pero no sabe cómo se siente tener miedo a las arañas así que, para no molestarte ni a ti ni a él, nos alejamos un poco para irnos a calentar junto al fuego donde estuvimos hablando.

–Y le besaste –recordó Hermione, ahora más relajada y con una sonrisa de orgullo amenazando con dibujarse en su rostro. Ron al final le había sacado provecho a su miedo por las arañas.

–Juro que fue un accidente –se apresuró a responder Annabeth algo nerviosa–. Quería dárselo en la mejilla, pero… –Hermione se mordió el labio, negando ligeramente con la cabeza porque no podía creerse que hubiera sido tan tonta. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, es lo que a veces Ronald provocaba en ella.

–Lo sé –respondió con un tono tranquilizador.

–Simplemente quería agradecerle que me contase su truco para no tener tanto miedo a las arañas.

–Claqué–sonrió Hermione, contagiando su sonrisa a Annabeth.

–¿Era eso lo que te pasaba?

–Puede que, por error y sin ninguna prueba más que las que mi cerebro quiso inventar en un duermevela, pensase que os gustábais en secreto –la frase había disminuido de volumen a cada palabra que Hermione decía para no intentar verse ridícula.

–Pe… pero…. cómo… tú… –Annabeth negó con la cabeza, incapaz de formar la frase en su cabeza debido a la sorpresa. Miró a Hermione y trató de poner en sus palabras toda la sinceridad posible–. Ron está loco por ti. Y qué te puedo decir, yo lo estoy por mis sesos de alga. Aunque no se lo digas, probablemente se le subiría a la cabeza –Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante ese comentario. Tuvo que tranquilizarse antes de poder pronunciar su disculpa.

–Siento haber pensado así –Annabeth se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

–Amigas, ¿entonces?

–Claro que sí –contestó Hermione, sintiéndose tonta y fundiéndose en un abrazo con Annabeth.


	8. La verdad

Para los chicos no les fue difícil entender que todo se había solucionado entre ellas y, después de haber pasado una noche incómoda en la que el silencio podía cortarse con un cuchillo (o Contracorriente podía valer) aquella noche fue tranquila, con conversaciones amenas y risas antes de dormir.

Al estar todos ellos despiertos con la luz del sol naciente decidieron seguir adelante. Percy y Annabeth no querían discutir acerca de ello, pero no habían previsto que se les unirían dos mortales en el camino y no habían pensado en añadir más provisiones a sus mochilas que las necesarias que ya estaban empezando a escasear, por eso querían seguir adelante, si conseguían llegar a Quebec, su última parada antes de llegar al hotel donde Bóreas se encontraba, todo estaría bien, pero, si querían llegar hasta allí, deberían darse prisa, quedaba aún al menos un día de viaje si conseguían no volver a perderse, como ya les había pasado.

El sol comenzó a calentar con fuerza a pesar del aire invernal cuando brillaba en lo alto del cielo a través de las nubes que flotaban sin rumbo y los cuatro jóvenes decidieron esperar al refugio de un árbol, aprovechando la sombra que proyectaba sobre el suelo.

Percy planteó qué hacer cuando llegasen a Quebec. Hermione no dudó un segundo en ofrecerles que se quedasen con ella y Ron en la pequeña casita donde, desgraciadamente, sus varitas aún descansaban. Annabeth trató de encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para poder negarse pero, la verdad, que tener un lugar donde dormir, aunque fuera solo por una noche, que no se tratase del duro suelo cubierto por una manta, sonaba tan atrayente que no se esforzó demasiado, simplemente asintió suavemente con la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Percy y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro un momento antes de que algo captase su atención. Detrás de Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban sentados justo frente a ellos, una sombra pasó rápidamente por el suelo, provocando que se pusiera alerta, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Todos dirigieron sus miradas preocupadas hacia ella quien miró a Percy, tratando de sonreír despreocupada.

–¿Me acompañas un momento? Creo que he visto una avioneta, tal vez podamos hacer señas.

–Voy con vosotros –se ofreció Ron, comenzando a levantarse.

–No, no, quédate ahí, descansa –dijo Percy, levantándose rápidamente y siguiendo a Annabeth quien, dándose cuenta que Ron seguía empecinado en acompañarles, trató de inventar una excusa lo suficientemente rápida, aunque no demasiado buena.

–Necesitamos un tiempo en pareja.

El pelirrojo asintió alzando las cejas y mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa que trataba de detener una carcajada. Mientras caminaban a sus espaldas pudieron escuchar a Percy decir: "¿En serio, chica sabia, tiempo en pareja?" y la castaña tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para disimular la risa.

Mientras tanto Percy seguía a Annabeth quien miraba al cielo con atención tratando de averiguar qué había visto pasar antes sin lograr ver más allá de las nubes o la cegadora luz del sol. Fue Percy quien vio primero el punto negro alejándose y se lo indicó a Annabeth, señalándolo con un dedo y ambos lo vieron volver sobre su trayectoria, trazando una elipse casi perfecta antes de bajar a atacarlos. Annabeth fue más rápida que Percy, empujando el cuerpo del muchacho y gritándole que sacara a Contracorriente, atrayendo así la atención de Ron y Hermione que se levantaron y miraron hacia donde estaban, viendo a Percy rodar por el suelo antes de ver en su mano un palo y a Annabeth agitar su mano ante un pájaro, pero… ¿era un pájaro? Ron se frotó los ojos, volviendo a ver a un pájaro algo más grande de lo normal en lugar de… ¿un animal con cabeza, garras y alas de águila y cuerpo de león? Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a preguntarse si el calor le estaba afectando o tal vez el frío, o cualquier cosa, porque su mente alternaba las imágenes de un par de jóvenes tratando de golpear un pájaro con las manos ella y un palo él al dos chicos luchando con una espada y una daga contra un ser extraño. No se dio cuenta que Hermione se había movido de su sitio hasta que era demasiado tarde y estaba en mitad de la pelea.

–¿Qué creéis que hacéis? –preguntó, mirándoles enfadada–. Esta puede ser una especie protegida y ¡ahh! –no pudo continuar con su regañina porque Percy la agarró por la cintura y giró sobre sí mismo para protegerla del pájaro, quedando a merced de sus garras si no fuera por Annabeth que metió su mano para evitarlo, ganándose un picotazo que le hizo sangrar.

–¡Annabeth! –Percy se dio la vuelta, blandiendo su palo/espada hacia el animal que retrocedió. Soltó a Hermione, tratando de ponerse delante de ella para servir de escudo humano mientras miraba la herida de Annabeth, quien solo negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

–Estoy bien, sesos de alga –y en su mirada pudo notar la preocupación por Hermione quien aparentemente solo veía un pájaro.

–Claro que estás bien, es un pájaro indefenso que…

–Vuelve con Ron, Hermione, quédate a salvo –ella negó con la cabeza, tercamente–. ¡Ron! –gritó Percy, separando los pies y enarbolando a Contracorriente, preparándose para la embestida del gran pájaro que volvía a descender– ¡Ron! –el pelirrojo le miró confudido, pero fue demasiado tarde. Annabeth solo tenía tiempo para salvar a uno de los dos y, si alguien podía soportar los golpes, sabía de sobra que era él. Tiró de la mano de Hermione quien, estando desprevenida, cayó al suelo en el momento justo que el pájaro, para su sorpresa, chocaba contra Percy, dándole en el hombro y enviándole varios metros hacia atrás.

–¡Ron! –chilló Annabeth, arrodillada junto a Hermione para evitar que se moviese–. Hermione, vuelve con él. Mantente a salvo.

–A quien tengo que mantener a salvo es a ese ave, estamos en mitad de un bosque que... – Annabeth se lanzó a su lado, bajando la cabeza de la muchacha con la mano. Ambas sintieron la corriente que levantaban las alas del pájaro al pasar por encima de ellas– ¡no sabemos si está en peligro de extinción! –trató de razonar como último recurso.

–Hermione –estando tumbadas en el suelo no habían visto al pelirrojo correr hasta ellas hasta que no le tuvieron al lado, arrodillado junto a su novia–. Hermione, hazles caso, algo extraño está pasando aquí, ven conmigo, déjales hacer lo que tengan que hacer –Annabeth aprovechó para ponerse en pie de un salto, mirando hacia donde Percy había caído. Se había incorporado ligeramente, pero parecía estar desorientado y la bestia parecía saberlo, iniciando su camino hacia él.

–¡Cuidado, Percy! –el hijo del dios del mar sacudió la confusión de su cabeza y rodó hacia un lado, esquivando una vez más las garras del animal.

Annabeth les dio el visto bueno a Ron y Hermione para volver al cobijo de los árboles, donde sería más fácil que estuvieran protegidos de una criatura que volaba y ella misma corrió al lado de Percy, ambos espalda contra espalda. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y por el momento que el ave tardó en volver, casi podían escuchar solo eso, sus respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones.

Cuando el cuerpo del animal se inclinó hacia delante, volando hacia ellos, esperaron hasta el último momento para separarse. Percy blandió en un limpio gesto a Contracorriente, cortando una de sus alas, lo que les hizo caer al suelo, tanto animal como chico, y el ave se deslizó, arrastrando todo lo que encontró a su paso. Annabeth, rápidamente, corrió a su lado y clavó su daga justo en el lugar donde el animal caído debía tener su corazón. Casi pudo escuchar el sonido de exclamación de Hermione y sin duda pudo ver desde donde estaba a Ron sujetándola de la cintura y se preguntó que pensarían cuando el cuerpo del grifo se disolviese en arena amarilla.

Puso su mano en la herida sangrante del brazo, sintiendo el dolor a medida que la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo y se arrodilló junto a Percy quien sonreía desde el suelo, un arañazo recorriendo un lado de su rostro.

–Tenemos que decírselo –la sonrisa del muchacho se borró inmediatamente de su cara.

–¿Estás loca? No, los locos seremos nosotros si se lo decimos. No nos creerán.

–Acabamos de matar a un grifo frente a ellos. No sé qué explicación quieres que les demos. Además, Ron… –miró al pelirrojo frunciendo el entrecejo. Él no se dio cuenta, tenía las manos sobre las mejillas de Hermione y la miraba a los ojos, diciendo algo que no podía escuchar–. Ron, sabe algo, no sé si puede ver a través de la niebla o qué pasa con él, pero al ir a buscar a Hermione ha dicho que pasaba algo raro. No nos queda otra alternativa.

Percy se tumbó en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos y suspirando fuertemente antes de pasarse las manos por el pelo e incorporarse para mirar a Annabeth.

–¿No hay manera de que la niebla...?

–Ni si quiera sé si Hazel podría.

–Está bien, vamos a quedar como locos frente a ellos –se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano a Annabeth mientras que con la otra devolvía a Contracorriente a su forma de bolígrafo en un movimiento muy ensayado.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron sin separar sus manos en el camino hacia la otra pareja que ahora les miraba, probablemente esperando una explicación que Annabeth había decidido que iba a darles. Al estar frente a frente con ellos la situación se hizo más difícil y, mientras Percy se frotaba los ojos con una mano, Annabeth trataba de buscar una manera lógica de explicar qué pasaba, de explicar por qué no estaban locos, pero no lo conseguía, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué hubiese creído ella si de repente confesaran algo tan inverosímil como el hecho de ser hijo de un antiguo dios griego? La chica escuchó a su novio suspirar a su lado y giró la cabeza para mirarle, sabiendo que, probablemente, fuera a decir algo de lo que podrían llegar a arrepentirse.

–Mirad, voy a ser franco y directo. Annabeth y yo somos semidioses, hijos de Poseidon yo y Atenea ella. Nos perdimos aquí de camino a una misión en la que teníamos que recuperar la flauta de Pan de manos de Bóreas y ahí fue dónde os encontramos. Eso que acabamos de matar no era un pájaro, era un grifo, no sé por qué estaba tan al norte. Sé que resulta difícil de creer, pero, por favor, tenéis que mantener la mente abierta.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos un segundo antes de que el pelirrojo se inclinase y susurrase algo en el oído de su novia que le respondió de la misma manera, en susurros que ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar. Annabeth apretó con suavidad la mano de Percy, en cierto modo había sido mejor que él se lo hubiese dicho de manera tan directa. Sí, ella hubiese buscado una manera más sutil de decirlo, una manera que hiciese sonar todo más lógico, pero la realidad era que no había modo alguno de hacerlo sonar mejor: Percy y ella eran lo que eran, semidioses, y no tenían nada de qué avergonzarse.

–Vale – Ron se aclaró la garganta–. Somos magos.

–¿Ves? –Percy giró la cabeza suspirando–. No solo creen que estamos locos, sino que intentan reírse de nosotros.

–¿Qué? No es del todo así–se apresuró a decir Hermione–. A ver, yo no puedo creeros, lo siento…

–¿Por qué no? –interrumpió Annabeth–. Quiero decir, Percy te lo dijo el primer día que nos conocimos, tú solo pensaste que bromeaba, pero te lo dijo, un viaje en pegasos, brújulas rotas… Tú solo no le creíste, pero es verdad. Podemos demostrarlo.

Se arrodilló junto a la mochila buscando la pequeña tableta de ambrosía que seguía perfectamente envuelta, guardada en uno de los compartimentos. Partió dos pequeños trozos y, volviéndose a poner en pie le ofreció un pedazo a Percy quien casi se la tragó sin masticar, no queriendo saborear demasiado el dulce sabor que la ambrosía le traía. Observó cómo sus heridas comenzaban a sanarse despacio, al igual que las de Annabeth. Ron parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos veían, al contrario que Hermione, a quien la sangre le impedía ver la curación que tenía lugar frente a sus mismísimas narices.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Hermione, mirándoles confusa– ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?

–¿No lo ves? –Ron giró la cabeza para mirar a Hermione mientras que Annabeth, habiendo previsto qué sucedería, solo suspiró–. Sus heridas… –algo pareció hacer clic en la mente del pelirrojo, cuyo rostro se iluminó por un segundo– ¡Recuerda lo que me dijiste! El sombrero seleccionador dudó si ponerte en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw –¿Sombrero seleccionador? ¿Gryffindor? ¿Ravenclaw? Esas palabras sonaban extrañas en los oídos de los semidioses que se preguntaron si era alguna palabra británica o jerga que ellos desconocían y por eso no podían seguir la conversación–. Esta es la razón por la que no eres Ravenclaw, abre tu mente, Hermione, porque no sé si serán semidioses o no, pero te puedo decir que ellos, al igual que nosotros, no son simples muggles.

–Vale –intervino Annabeth, no gustándole no saber de qué estaban hablando–. ¿Gryffindor? ¿Ravenclaw? Y, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, ¿qué es un muggle?

–Una persona no mágica –respondió Hermione–. No sabemos si nos habéis dicho la verdad, pero ciertamente nosotros no hemos mentido al decir que somos magos. Ronald no sabe qué es lo que vio, pero está convencido de que luchabais con algo muy diferente a un pájaro antes, así que pensó que sería bueno sincerarnos porque hay ciertas criaturas que se ven atraídas a la magia y no sabemos con exactitud cuáles puede haber aquí.

–Dos magos y dos semidioses –musitó Percy con asombro, aceptando más fácilmente que Hermione el hecho de tener como compañía a dos magos–. Bien, no me sorprendería un viaje movidito.


	9. Nos vamos de expedición

Sincerarse había quitado un gran peso de encima a los cuatro jóvenes, habiéndoles servido para que la amistad que había surgido se afianzara más al poder compartir entre ellos anécdotas de sus respectivas aventuras. A Percy y Annabeth les resultaba fascinante escuchar las historias de una larga travesía en busca de algo llamado "Horrocruxes" para vencer a un señor oscuro que había estado a punto de tomar todo el mundo mágico y dominar sobre todos los seres humanos. A Ron y Hermione les resultaba impresionante todas las aventuras que habían vivido Percy y Annabeth por derrotar a un titán y, en especial para Hermione que tenía ligeros conocimientos sobre la mitología, a Gea.

–Entonces –comenzó Hermione–. ¿Qué es lo que os ha traído tan al norte si aquí nos habéis contado que los dioses no tienen poder alguno?

–La flauta de Pan –contestó Percy. Hermione, sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos, mirándoles casi sin poder creérselo.

–¿Existe de verdad? –los semidioses asintieron y Ron no pudo evitar reír.

–Venga, Hermione –comenzó al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a los ojos cuando comenzaron a atravesar un extenso claro–, ¿después de todo lo que hemos hablado aún te sorprende?

–Creí que era algo irreal perteneciente a la mitología.

–Claro, como los dioses, el Olimpo, …

Percy y Annabeth sonrieron mirándoles. Estaba claro quien se estaba acostumbrando antes a la situación.

–Dadme tiempo –ninguno pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa–. ¿Y por qué la buscáis?

Annabeth y Percy les contaron la historia del momento en que Grover solicitó su ayuda porque necesitaba aquel preciado instrumento para que el resto de sátiros creyese que él tenía la bendición de Pan y que todos los indicios apuntaban a que había sido robada por Bóreas, un antiguo enemigo del dios cuando estaba muy débil para defenderse antes de esconderse en la caverna donde había sido visto por última vez.

–¿No podemos comprar otra? –preguntó Ron con inocencia.

Hermione le miró muy seria, Annabeth con una mezcla de exasperación y resignación mientras que Percy, solo rió.

–Solo intentaba ayudar –aclaró el pelirrojo al ver la reacción de sus acompañantes lo que hizo que Percy riera aún más y Ron se sintiese más avergonzado, sus orejas tornándose del mismo color que su pelo.

–¿Lo ves? –dijo el semidiós dirigiéndose a la rubia–. No soy el único.

–Ya veo–respondió Annabeth con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a Ron–. No, no podemos comprar otra. Es una flauta única.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando un ruido sobre su cabeza llamó su atención. Todos se pusieron en guardia, alarmados ante la idea de un nuevo peligro, Percy desenvainó a contracorriente y Annabeth su cuchillo, lamentando no haber traído la espada que consiguió en el Tártaro que podría haberle sido más útil ante peligros más grandes. No tardaron en descubrir que era una avioneta sobrevolando el claro. Los cuatro jóvenes empezaron a hacer señas y la avioneta, aparentemente habiéndoles visto, comenzó a descender. A pocos metros de tocar el suelo, Hermione reconoció el vehículo.

–¡Ron! –exclamó–. ¿No es esa la avioneta que nos trajo hasta aquí?

–¡Es verdad!

La avioneta tocó el suelo, levantando un poco de polvo del terreno húmedo por la nieve deshecha. Cuando las hélices aún no habían parado, el piloto de la misma salió de ella con un salto. John Smith estaba frente a ellos, con la, extraña para un aviador, pajarita torcida y una sonrisa que no borró mientras se quitaba el casco y las gafas para tirarlos de vuelta a la avioneta.

–Menos mal que os he encontrado –comenzó, caminando hacia donde los cuatro chicos se encontraban–, no sabía si seguiríais aquí, pero había que intentarlo –su mirada se centró en Percy y Annabeth, sorprendido mientras se colocaba la pajarita que parecía molestarle y encantarle a partes iguales–. Hola, soy John Smith –extendió una mano hacia los jóvenes que la apretaron algo confundidos–, ¿vosotros quiénes sois?

–También están perdidos –intervino Hermione–. Nos encontramos a las pocas horas de haber caído y, bueno, nos hemos hecho amigos. Estábamos intentando volver a Quebec.

–Yo os llevo –se ofreció John Smith con una sonrisa–. ¡Vamos! –exclamó resuelto, girándose hacia la avioneta antes de pararse en seco y volver a girarse hacia los chicos– Oh, solo podemos ir tres por viaje. ¡Ya sé! ¡Haré dos viajes! –decidió el hombre, hablando más consigo mismo que para los chicos– ¿Quién viene en el primero? –preguntó alegremente alzando una mano. Todos le miraron algo extrañados, parecía un hombre loco con una avioneta y, aún así, parecía inofensivo–. ¿Nadie?

–Un momento, por favor –pidió Hermione antes de que todos comenzaran a hablar en susurros.

–¿Es de fiar? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Según lo que dice nos ha estado buscando desde el día que nos perdimos, creo que dice mucho de él. Opto porque es de fiar –Ron asintió, apoyando las palabras de la bruja.

–Entonces… ¿quién va primero? –preguntó Percy.

–Creo que es mejor que vaya un mago y un semidiós por viaje. Si nos encontramos alguna criatura extraña siempre tendremos a alguien que sepa cómo actuar.

–Buena idea, chica sabia.

–Como todas, sesos de alga –le sacó la lengua y Percy imitó el gesto.

–Vale, ¿vais vosotras primero?

–No podríais arreglárosla sin nosotras –bromeó Annabeth, provocando que Hermione riera.

–Ahora compruebas –Percy se acercó a besarla.

–Ten cuidado –dijo Ron antes de besar a Hermione.

Ambas chicas se giraron, dispuestas a irse con John Smith solo para encontrarle hablando por teléfono.

–Ya, lo sé, por eso te he llamado –alguien le respondía desde el otro lado provocando que él escuchase atento–. Sí, pides un taxi y nos esperas allí. Gracias, Clara –colgó el teléfono y miró a las chicas que estaban esperando–. ¿Nos vamos?

John ayudó a las chicas a subir al vehículo y despegó, evitando por apenas unos centímetros las copas de los árboles más altos. A parte de eso, el viaje transcurrió sin mayor incidencia que el viento frío chocando contra los rostros desprotegidos de las chicas que usaron sus chaquetas para cubrirse.

John llegó al aeródromo, aterrizando suavemente en la pista. Bajó con rapidez, al igual que ellas, sabiendo que los dos chicos estaban solos y esperando. Acompañó a las chicas a la puerta donde había un taxi y, esperando junto a él, una chica de pelo oscuro que ambas supusieron que sería la chica con la que hablaba por teléfono y Hermione supo que era la esposa del piloto.

–¡Clara! –exclamó él antes de correr hacia ella, cogerla en brazos y hacerla girar, arrancando una exclamación de sorpresa de los labios de la chica–. ¡Los he encontrado! –la puso en el suelo y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer, sonriendo–. Son Hermione y… creo que no me has dicho tu nombre.

–Annabeth –sonrió.

–¡Genial! Annabeth, Hermione, esta es Clara, hemos pedido un taxi, os llevará a nuestra casa hasta que vuelva con vuestros amigos.

–Hola –saludó Clara. Su acento británico se hizo familiar en los oídos de Hermione, al igual que el de John Smith–. Si me acompañáis podremos dejar que John vaya a buscar a los chicos.

–Sí, claro, pero antes, ¿cuánto tenemos que pagar? –preguntó Hermione–. Serán tres viajes –recordó al matrimonio.

–No, por favor, nada, nada. Nos sentimos muy mal por lo ocurrido –se apresuró a decir John.

–No fue vuestra culpa, solo fue un fallo en la cabina y os habéis tomado muchas molestias para ayudarnos –protestó Hermione.

–Insistimos –corroboró Clara.

Hermione se resignó, no por falta de ganas, sino porque su novio y Percy seguían fuera. Asintió con la cabeza soltando un suspiro que pareció iniciar una reacción en la cabeza del aviador que besó a su esposa en la frente y salió corriendo a su vehículo, perdiéndose con rapidez en el cielo.

Las tres chicas subieron al taxi que les dejó frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos con una puerta azul oscuro. Hermione se inclinó hacia Annabeth.

–No sé qué tienen todos estos con ese color azul –bromeó susurrando.

Clara bajó del taxi primero y las dirigió al interior de la casa hasta la cocina donde puso a calentar agua en una tetera e invitó a las chicas a sentarse en la mesa que estaba más próxima a la ventana y se sentó junto a ellas tras sacar unas tazas y unas bolsitas de té.

–¿Entonces habéis estado perdidas estos últimos días?

–Sí, nosotras y nuestras respectivas parejas –respondió Annabeth.

–¿Sí? ¿Y cómo son ellos? –preguntó Clara, tratando de entablar una conversación.

–Ron es… –comenzó Hermione, sintiéndose familiar con aquella mujer aunque solo fuera por su acento y la cálida sonrisa que le regalaba– siempre ha estado ahí cuando le he necesitado. Siempre ha sido valiente, siempre ha tratado de hacerme sonreír. Aunque, bueno, podemos decir que también es un idiota por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él, quiero decir… a veces fui muy obvia, incluso llegué a lanzarle unos pájaros a él y a la chica con la que estaba solo porque estaba muy celosa. Tal vez la idiota fui yo por esperar tanto, a veces me pregunto que… si no hubieran pasado ciertas cosas, si ahora mismo estaríamos juntos.

–¿Cómo os conocisteis? –la tetera empezó a silbar y Clara se levantó, apartándola del fuego con un paño y sirviendo el humeante agua en las tazas antes de entregárselas a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas con ella en la cocina antes de acompañar su té con dos cucharadas de azúcar.

–Íbamos juntos al mismo colegio. Al principio nos llevábamos mal, él pensaba que era una sabelotodo, y razón no le faltaba. Teníamos, lo que se puede decir, un amigo en común, pero al final de nuestro primer año ya podía decirse que todos éramos amigos.

–¿Qué hay de ti, Annabeth?

–Coincidimos en el mismo campamento. Yo había estado ahí mucho tiempo y cuando llegó me encargué de él, por así decirlo. Vivimos muchas aventuras juntos en las que él seguía recordándome por qué el apodo que le di, sesos de alga, había sido tan acertado. Ha sido el mejor compañero que jamás podría haber tenido y sé que todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos.

–¿Qué puedes decirnos de John, Clara? –la mencionada retornó el sorbo de té a la taza.

–¿Qué? ¿John y yo? –Hermione asintió–. Bueno, conocí a John cuando él trabajaba en el servicio técnico. Vino a la casa en la que estaba trabajando y hablamos sobre… –ella se detuvo un segundo, como si pensara– viajes. Yo tenía un gran sueño que era visitar los 101 lugares que aparecían en un libro que me regaló mi madre y él… él siempre había apuntado alto, hacia las estrellas y, como las estrellas no podían ser, se conformó con surcar el cielo con su avioneta. Él fue quien me llevó a sitios maravillosos, no los que aparecían en mi libro, pero aún así no los cambiaría por nada. Poco a poco empezamos a desarrollar nuestra relación que se hizo más importante paso a paso. Él, para mí, es el hombre más importante en el universo –Annabeth sonrió, pensando en si Clara sabía lo cerca que todos habían estado de que no existiese el universo gracias a Gea.

Las tres chicas miraron hacia la puerta cuando tres voces masculinas se comenzaron a escuchar y el sonido de las llaves en una cerradura les indicaron que ya habían llegado. John abrió la puerta, haciendo un gesto con la mano, invitando a Ron y Percy a entrar, mientras seguía con una conversación acerca de algo en lo que todos parecían muy emocionados y que acabó descubriéndose después como una charla sobre las mascotas que tenían o querían tener. Los tres chicos entraron en la cocina, saludando a sus ocupantes al mismo tiempo que Clara les invitaba a tomar sitio, indicando que había agua caliente en la tetera.

–De hecho –comenzó Hermione–, había pensado que podríamos llevar a Percy y Annabeth al bar donde estuvimos el primer día de nuestro viaje –miró a John y Clara, quien parecían tener una discusión con las manos acerca de la pajarita que él parecía querer quitarse–. Por supuesto, me gustaría invitaros a vosotros también, en agradecimiento a lo bien que nos habéis tratado y como compensación por los viajes que os negáis a que os paguemos.

–A mí me parece bien –respondió Ron–, pero nos tenéis que cobrar los viajes –Clara negó con la cabeza suavemente.

–Aceptamos la invitación encantados, pero no podemos permitir que nos paguéis por nuestros fallos, sería contraproducente.

–No fue vuestra culpa, John nos lo dijo, él había pasado las revisiones pertinentes a su avioneta, fue un accidente.

–Aún así –John, aprovechando que Clara se había puesto en pie para dejar las tazas en el fregadero, se quitó la pajarita con un suave movimiento y guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero–, permitid que esta vez corra de nuestra cuenta, si se tercia que necesitéis otro viaje en avioneta, os cobraré, palabra –hizo una cruz con las dos manos a cada lado de su pecho, antes de mirar hacia abajo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente confundido.

Finalmente, y bajo una orden de Clara, todos salieron de la casa de la puerta azul, bajando los peldaños del porche y juntándose todos en la acera, comenzando a caminar bajo el frío de la tarde de invierno. Hablando con el aviador se dieron cuenta que el año ya había pasado y que estaban en los primeros días de enero. El viaje hasta _La rosa y la corona_ fue muy corto, o al menos a todos les pareció más breve de lo que debería haber sido, habiéndose sumido todos en la conversación.

Jack, quien estaba limpiando el cristal de la ventana antes de que la luz solar se fuera por completo, les vio aproximarse y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos y dejando el paño que estaba usando en un cubo a sus pies.

–Mirad a quien tenemos aquí –se acercó a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta, permitiéndoles pasar a todos– ¡Gwen! –llamó, haciendo que la cabeza de su esposa se asomase por la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo al ver a las personas que habían entrado con él–. Han venido John y Clara, han encontrado a los chicos perdidos –Hermione sonrió ligeramente escuchando eso, recordando la película de Peter Pan que tanto le gustaba ver cuando era pequeña. Jack, después del aviso, se entretuvo con los saludos, comenzando con John y Clara mientras Gwen salía de la cocina, dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione.

–¿Qué tal, chicos?

–Muy bien –Hermione sonrió y Gwen dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, devolviendo la sonrisa.

–Me alegra saber que estáis bien.

–Gracias –ella se giró cuando Clara, alzando una mano en señal de disculpa hacia ellos, le tocó el hombro, provocando que Gwen se despidiese con una sonrisa y Jack, quien ya había terminado con sus saludos a Clara y John, se dirigió a Percy y Annabeth quienes, entre todos los acentos británicos que se habían encontrado en el lugar menos esperado, se sintieron ligeramente extrañados ante la familiaridad del acento americano del hombre que le tendió una mano, primero a él y después a ella.

–Jack Harkness.

–Hola –saludó Annabeth, sonriente, estrechando su mano.

–Hola –respondió él, sonriendo también.

–Hola –volvió a repetir ella. Percy frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz que había escapado de los labios de Annabeth, pero no pudo profundizar en ello porque Gwen se acercó a saludarles.

Debido a que no había nadie en el local, les permitieron sentarse en la mesa que escogieran mientras Jack terminaba de limpiar las ventanas y Gwen de preparar las cenas a las que solían acudir varios comensales cada noche. Ron, Hermione, John y Clara optaron por escoger una mesa lejos de la ventana; los chicos habían pasado mucho tiempo fuera, fríos por el ambiente, y lo último que necesitaban era quedarse cerca de una gran ventana que les otorgaría nada más que frío. Mientras ellos se dirigían a la mesa y se organizaban, Ron y Hermione juntos y Clara y John uno frente al otro, Annabeth detuvo a Percy, habiendo notado su incomodidad durante aquella extraña y breve conversación con Jack.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Tu nuevo amigo, es muy guapo –Annabeth se giró un poco hacia Jack, asintiendo con la cabeza, averiguando, como solía pasar, lo que Percy quería decir antes de que él hubiera pensado cómo hacerlo.

–Sí, lo es –decidió seguir ella, optando por molestarle.

–Tu conversación con él tampoco ha sido especialmente… de tu estilo –Percy hablaba despacio como si escogiera cuidadosamente las palabras (lo que probablemente estuviese haciendo puesto que era Annabeth Chase con quien estaba hablando).

–¿No? –preguntó ella, fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba.

–Bueno, es que "Hola", "Hola", "Hola" –imitó la conversación, variando su tono de voz de uno muy grave a uno muy agudo– no es muy propio de una hija de Atenea –ella alzó una ceja.

–Me ha parecido bastante interesante nuestra conversación, si te soy sincera –Percy alzó una ceja, separando los labios ligeramente antes de fruncir el ceño, confundido, lo que logró que Annabeth, sin poder evitarlo durante más tiempo, riera.

–Oh, te estás riendo de mí. ¡No me lo pones nada fácil! –exclamó él, atrayendo las miradas del resto de personas del bar. Ella sonrió.

–Jamás te lo voy a poner fácil, sesos de alga –puso una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándole con suavidad– pero no importa cuantos chicos me parezcan guapos, no importa con cuales tenga conversaciones interesantes porque nunca, nunca, nunca rechazaría ser una cazadora de Artemisa, y, por tanto, inmortal, por ellos; nunca recibiría una cuchillada que podría ser mortal; nunca pasaría seis meses buscándolos por cuenta propia; nunca me ofrecería ir al Tártaro sola porque estuviesen a salvo. Solo lo haría por una persona muy concreta, y la tengo delante de mí –Percy comenzó a notar el dolor en sus mejillas por la sonrisa tan ancha que se había dibujado en su rostro.

–Sí, bueno, el transeúnte que pasaba por ahí detrás parecía simpático, ¿pero no exageras chica sabia? –ella se rió, golpeándole en el hombro con suavidad.

Percy rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo y le besó en la sien, antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa donde sus acompañantes esperaban, respondiendo afirmativamente a la pregunta que Ron les hizo diciendo que si estaba todo bien.

La cena, la cual Jack había acordado con John y Clara cuando les saludó, fue bastante amena y divertida. A pesar de la clientela que _La rosa y la corona _ tenía para las cenas, la cual era bastante más de la que Hermione se hubiese imaginado juzgando por la cantidad de visitas que había tenido el local la primera vez que había estado allí, Jack y Gwen buscaban minutos libres entre servicio y servicio para acercarse a ellos y charlar un poco antes de volver a la rutina que, como propietarios, desempeñaban perfectamente.

Las tres parejas esperaron pacientemente al final de la noche para poder hablar un rato con el matrimonio que apenas había podido estar presente durante la velada y, sin darse apenas cuenta, las manecillas del reloj pasaban de largo de las dos de la mañana.

Hermione, nuevamente, intentó pagar por la cena, pero Jack y Gwen se negaron, argumentando que aquella vez y por lo especial de la ocasión, corría de la casa aunque esperaban que, en retorno, pasaran al día siguiente a tomar algo. Más por cansancio que por falta de querer pagar, los cuatro chicos aceptaron, dejando a los dos matrimonios en _La rosa y la corona_ para irse a la casa que Ron y Hermione habían alquilado y, tras organizar cómo dormirían, todos agradecieron dormir en un sitio cómodo y confortable.

A la mañana siguiente y después de una ducha, Annabeth y Hermione, las primeras en levantarse, hicieron una lista del material que necesitarían y la dividieron en dos partes, alimentos y utensilios. Ron y Hermione se encargarían de una y Percy y Annabeth de otra, de esa manera no tendrían que ir de tienda en tienda buscando diferentes cosas. Una vez organizado, y tras haber despertado a los chicos para que se duchasen, prepararon el desayuno que transcurrió mayormente con el sonido del tintineo de los cubiertos, vasos y platos.

Los chicos se ofrecieron a limpiar lo que habían manchado del desayuno, Ron procurando que ni las chicas ni Percy le vieran lanzar hechizos para hacérselo más fácil tanto a su compañero como a él mismo.

Una vez estuvo todo preparado, partieron en la búsqueda de los objetos de la lista.

Ron y Hermione estaban encargados de los utensilios que, Hermione notó rápidamente, eran pocos para los cuatro, de modo que decidió comprar el doble de cada uno además de mochilas y sacos de dormir para ella y Ron y una tienda de campaña y aislantes térmicos para los cuatro, además de varias mantas.

Llegaron antes que Percy y Annabeth, lo que Hermione agradeció, disponiéndose a hacer un hechizo de expansión a las mochilas para guardar todo lo necesario sin que fuera problema alguno mientras Ron se encargaba de la comida. Sacó todos los objetos de las mochilas de Percy y Annabeth, realizándoles el mismo hechizo a ellas en beneficio de sus dos amigos antes de volverlos a meter dentro.

Los dos semidioses llegaron cuando Ron y Hermione estaban poniendo la mesa. Annabeth se disculpó, dejando las bolsas con comida en el suelo de la cocina.

–Sentimos el retraso. Tuvimos que ir hasta la otra punta de la ciudad para encontrar todo lo que buscábamos y esta ciudad es grande.

–No importa, la comida está casi hecha, así que llegáis a tiempo.

Percy y Annabeth se encargaron de acabar de colocar las cosas sobre la mesa así como de quitarlas una vez todo estuvo terminado. Annabeth se sentó en una de las encimeras, mirando a Percy.

–Tenemos que hacer el equipaje –él asintió, apoyándose en la encimera junto a ella–. Hermione, ¿dónde está las cosas que os pedimos?

–En nuestra mochila.

–¿Qué? –Hermione había supuesto que Annabeth no contaba con ellos desde que había visto la lista que ella le había entregado, pero eso no iba a detenerla.

–Queremos acompañaros.

–No, ni hablar. Es una locura, va a ser peligroso –razonó Annabeth, tratando de apelar al sentido lógico de Hermione.

–Sabemos defendernos –argumentó Ron.

–Cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que dos.

–Quizá no sea tan mala idea.

–No estás hablando en serio –bufó ella.

–Sí, lo hacemos –respondieron todos a coro, como si hubieran estado ensayándolo mucho tiempo. Annabeth dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, hundiendo los hombros.

–Que remedio –se resignó.

–No te preocupes. Pensé que no contabas con nosotros cuando vi la lista así que me permití una pequeña licencia y compré algo de comida enlatada y una tienda de campaña.

–¿Sí? –Annabeth se sentía indignada y asombrada a partes iguales, ¿cómo había estado ella tan segura de que iban a estar dispuestos a dejarles acompañarlos si hasta hacia menos de cinco minutos ambos sabían que no iba a ser una buena idea?

–Ya lo hemos guardado, incluso –respondió Ron, trayendo las mochilas desde el salón.

–¿Habéis metido todo lo que os pedí además de una tienda de campaña en esas mochilas? –preguntó la rubia con incredulidad al ver las cuatro mochilas que parecían casi vacías y que Ron parecía llevar sin problema en un brazo.

–He utilizado un hechizo expansivo –Ron les ofreció sus respectivas mochilas mientras Hermione sacaba cosas de la suya para demostrar su punto ante la asombrada mirada de Percy y Annabeth–. Se lo he hecho también a las vuestras. He repartido todo lo más equitativamente posible, os he dejado a vosotros la mayor parte de vuestras monedas doradas y he reservado para Ron y para mí nuestras monedas mágicas, aunque vosotros lleváis algunas por… no lo sé, sinceramente, más vale prevenir. Además de lo que llevabais en la mochila, que era ropa, sacos de dormir, envases vacíos de comida y bebida, mantas y esos paquetes con algo como el chocolate y los termos con el líquido dorado que pensé que sería mejor no tocar. Lleváis un botiquín y silbatos por si nos separamos. Solo queda dividir la comida y el dinero muggle, quiero decir –sacudió la cabeza– el dinero… ¿humano? ¿Mortal? ¿Cómo nos llamáis?

–Mortales –respondió Percy.

–Pues dinero mortal.

–Y las monedas doradas son dracmas de oro. Los paquete son ambrosía y los termos néctar, es la comida y la bebida de los dioses, me imagino que eso lo sabes –Hermione asintió ante las palabras de Annabeth–. Puede curar a los semidioses como nosotros, pero no intentéis probarlo, acabará con vosotros de una manera no grata.

Separaron la comida y el dinero en cuatro partes iguales, acabando cada uno con 146'75 dólares y unas mochilas que a pesar de ir llenas nadie podría haberlo dicho.

Se prepararon para salir, Percy asegurándose que Contracorriente, como siempre, estaba en su bolsillo; Annabeth colocando su daga firmemente en el cinturón, aunque Hermione tuviese problemas para creer que la semidiosa había hecho algo realmente, y Ron y Hermione guardándose las varitas.

Percy recordó que la noche antes habían prometido que se pasarían a tomar algo a _La rosa y la corona_ y todos coincidieron en que sería una buena idea tomar algo caliente antes de enfrentarse a la aventura tan fría que tenían por delante.

John y Clara estaban allí también y, desde la ventana, más que un matrimonio los cuatro jóvenes hubieran podido jurar que eran un par de adolescentes flirteando.

Jack les recibió, nuevamente, con una sonrisa, terminando de servir un café humeante a un cliente que estaba sentado en la barra y John y Clara les ofrecieron su compañía. Gwen, no teniendo gran cosa que hacer después de una de las horas de más ajetreos se fue junto a ellos y Jack se les unió cuando el último cliente se había ido, momento en el que aprovecharon para contarles su plan de una pequeña excursión de senderismo. John sonrió y Hermione estaba segura de que, de haber llevado su pajarita, se la hubiera ajustado en ese mismo momento.

–¿Y necesitáis que os lleve a algún sitio? Esta vez iremos en helicóptero, entraremos todos en un solo viaje.


	10. Frente a frente con Bóreas

Tras aceptar la proposición de John Smith, subieron al helicóptero, le indicaron al piloto que les dejara en lo que ellos denominaron "punto de inicio de senderismo", un punto lo suficiente alejado para que pudieran llegar hasta allí en el helicóptero sin que hubiera peligro alguno pero lo suficiente cerca como para que se ahorraran parte del camino y pudieran llegar hasta allí a pie en el menor tiempo posible.

Como las veces anteriores, Ron no cabía en sí de emoción ante el hecho de estar volando.

–¿Ves, Hermione? Esto es por lo que mi padre trabaja en el departamento de artefactos muggles, son capaces de hacer cosas extraordinarias.

Hermione sonrió con orgullo mas le mando callar, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia John Smith, estaba hablando de muggles, delante de un muggle que no sabía lo que era un muggle.

Cuando llegaron a su destino se despidieron de John Smith, quien, basándose en la última conversación que habían tenido acerca de los pagos por los viajes que hicieran, les recordó que accedió que le pagasen el próximo viaje en avioneta y que el que acababan de hacer había sido en helicóptero antes de explicar que sus viajes eran más por hobby y por ver las reacciones de aquellas personas que volaban por primera vez que por trabajo propiamente dicho. Alzó una mano en despedida al mismo tiempo que el helicóptero comenzaba a elevarse, despeinando el pelo de las chicas que, al igual que el mago y el semidiós, se quedaron observando el helicóptero hasta que se perdió de vista en el cielo.

–Vale, ¿cuál es el plan? –preguntó Ron.

–Si John Smith nos ha dejado en el sitio correcto –comenzó Annabeth, mirando alrededor como si tratase de asegurarse que era el lugar que ella había especificado– tenemos que seguir caminando cuatro kilómetros hasta el norte. ¿Hermione, compraste la brújula que te pedí?

–Está en tu mochila.

–Vamos a necesitar que la llevéis vosotros, el metal de mi daga o la espada de Percy podría alterar su campo magnético y tenemos que llevarlas a mano porque no sabemos qué podemos encontrar.

–Deberíamos haberle preguntado a Jason y Piper –comentó Percy, destapando su bolígrafo que no varió en forma ante los jóvenes magos. Annabeth se acercó a Ron y Hermione, pidiéndoles que buscasen la brújula.

–Sí, no hubiera sido una mala idea, al menos sabríamos a lo que enfrentarnos –Ron le informó de que ya habían sacado la brújula. Se volvió a colocar la mochila correctamente sobre los hombros–. Lo único que sé sobre él es que le gusta hablar francés, que puede controlar las corrientes de aire como cualquier dios del viento y que puede congelar cosas al instante. Por no hablar de sus hijos.

–¿Hijos? –preguntó Ron.

–Sí. Calais, Zetes y Khione, se les ofreció la inmortalidad y la aceptaron. No son alguien con los que nos gustaría encontrarnos, y, sin embargo, lo vamos a hacer –comenzaron la marcha, guiados por Ron y Hermione que seguían la dirección que la brújula apuntaba.

–Me preocupa más eso del francés, chica sabia, ¿tú sabes hablarlo?

–Tal vez podamos forzarle a hablar en inglés, no creo que le cueste demasiado, es un dios después de todo.

–Yo sé hablar francés –intervino Hermione, atrayendo las miradas de los semidioses que se habían quedado tras ellos, discutiendo el plan de ataque.

–Tienes que enseñarnos –dijo Percy, Hermione le miró como si estuviera loco.

–Percy –Annabeth fue la que habló–, no podemos aprender a hablar un francés fluido tan rápido.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

–No lo sé, lo ideal sería que Hermione hiciera de intérprete pero no les dejaran pasar si no son semidioses –Annabeth se froto la sien como si de esa manera pudiera encontrar una solución.

–Quizás viniendo con nosotros pasen desapercibidos y puedan pasar.

–Habrá que arriesgarse –se resignó Annabeth–. ¿Estáis de acuerdo? –miró a Ron y Hermione que asintieron.

Tras un camino que se les hizo más corto de lo que esperaban, llegaron al hotel de Bóreas. Ron y Hermione no sabían decir por qué, pero había algo diferente, no era la fachada, que no se distinguía mucho de aquellos hoteles en Londres, no eran los coches aparcados en líneas perfectas, era el ambiente que les rodeaba, una magia que ellos desconocían

-Ha llegado a su destino –dijo Percy, tratando de imitar lo mejor posible la voz de un GPS. Hermione rió, Annabeth entornó los ojos y Ron no entendió la referencia pero no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió al escuchar a Percy y Hermione reír.

-Ahora manteneros callados y no os separéis de nosotros –indicó Annabeth.

-Tranquila.

Una vez entraron en el hotel Annabeth, seguida por los otros tres chicos, se dirigió a un mostrador tras el que había una mujer de mediana edad que escribía con rapidez en el teclado de un ordenador que parecía de última generación, algo fuera de lugar para el aspecto clásico del recibidor.

-Buenas noches –Percy se aclaró la garganta-. Nos gustaría ver a Bóreas –la mujer alzó la mirada y, con una mano, se bajó las gafas, mirando al grupo sobre los cristales.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que no sé de quién estáis hablando. Aunque lo supiera –se colocó las gafas de nuevo en su lugar y volvió a teclear en el ordenador- en este hotel tenemos una política de privacidad que nos impide revelar los datos de nuestros clientes.

-No es un cliente –rebatió Annabeth-, queremos hablar con –miró hacia los lados, asegurándose que no había nadie más además de ellos cuatro- el dios Bóreas, el dueño del hotel. Somos semidioses, venimos desde Nueva York, desde el Campamento Mestizo para hablar con él –la recepcionista alzó la vista de nuevo, pasando la vista una vez más por los cuatro jóvenes, dos de los cuales permanecían ligeramente hacia atrás.

-No se nos ha informado de ninguna visita, no sé si está en el protocolo que deba dejaros pasar.

-Mire, señora, hemos recorrido un camino muy largo desde Nueva York, hemos tenido que caminar hasta aquí porque nuestros pegasos se han cansado de volar hasta tan al norte, juntado con el frío que hace en Quebec que ha estado a punto de congelar sus alas –Percy se apoyó en el mostrador-, ¿podría, por favor, informarle al menos que estamos aquí? Tal vez no le importe hablar con nosotros.

-Veré qué puedo hacer –levantó un teléfono y sujetó el auricular entre su oreja y su hombro, anotando en unos papeles con bolígrafo dorado-. Buenas noches, tengo unos jóvenes que claman ser semidioses venidos desde el Campamento Mestizo que quieren ver al señor Bóreas –alguien parecía responder desde el otro lado-. Por supuesto, así lo haré –colgó el teléfono y terminó de rellenar los papeles antes de dirigirse de nuevo a ellos-. Tenéis una posibilidad de ver al señor Bóreas, pero antes tenéis que rellenarme estos papeles.

Puso cuatro impresos con caracteres griegos sobre el mostrador acompañados de cuatro bolígrafos dorados. Ron y Hermione se acercaron al mostrador, recogiendo los suyos y mirándolos por encima, dándose cuenta que ninguno sabía qué ponía en ellos ni cómo responder. Hermione, siendo la más cercana a Annabeth, le dio un golpecito en la mano, permitiendo a la semidiosa averiguar el problema de la bruja, acercando el papel hacia ella para dejarle ver qué datos había que poner. Hermione trató de rellenarlos lo más rápido posible para dejar que Ron también lo viese y pudiese escribir, pero la señora tras el mostrador notó que no estaba escribiendo antes.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Prefieres los caracteres latinos? Con la noticia de que habéis unido los campamentos asignaros los impresos se está volviendo más complicado, en especial si venís juntos, asumí que, viniendo de Nueva York, todos eráis semidioses griegos.

-Sí, precisamente es lo que me pasa. No entiendo esto.

-Perdona –cogió la hoja que estaba frente a Ron y escribió en otra con rapidez antes de ofrecérsela-, fallo mío.

-¿Le importa si nos vamos a sentar en esas sillas mientras lo rellenamos? –preguntó Hermione, señalando unas sillas que rodeaban una mesa de café junto a un gran ventanal.

-Por supuesto, sentiros como en casa.

Los magos y semidioses se dirigieron a la mesa, sentándose de espaldas a la mujer para poder hablar en susurros.

-No sabemos quiénes son nuestros padres. He visto que has puesto Atenea, me imagino que es eso, ¿no? La identidad de nuestros padres.

-Sí –respondió Annabeth-. Escuchad –susurró a Ron y Hermione-. Hermione, tú puedes decir que eres hija de Hécate, diosa de la magia, si te piden demostraciones podrás hacerlas, ¿verdad? –Hermione asintió con la cabeza-. Bien, tú Ron –Annabeth se frotó la frente, mientras Hermione terminaba de rellenar su impreso-, no sé qué podemos decir de ti. Si no hubiéramos tenido que cambiar tu identidad por romano habríamos podido buscar a alguien, incluso podrías ser hijo de Atenea por tu miedo a las arañas, pero...

-Mercurio –Annabeth miró a Percy.

-¿Mercurio?

-Sí, es como nuestro Hermes, como estoy seguro que ya sabes, chica sabia. No se molestarían en comprobarlo.

-¿Te parece interesante ser hijo de Mercurio, Ron? –preguntó Annabeth.

-Sí puedo ayudaros así –se encogió de hombros.

Hermione acercó la hoja a Ron, suplicando a Merlín porque los datos que pidiesen fueran los mismos y no hubiese ninguna variación. Ron firmó al final de la hoja, tras haber rellenado su nombre, edad y padre inmortal y dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, reuniendo todos los impresos y ofreciéndoselos a la mujer tras el mostrador que los miró uno por uno antes de señalarles una puerta e indicarle que esperasen en aquella habitación hasta que alguien fuera a buscarles.

Los cuatro jóvenes pasaron a la habitación en la que solo había un largo sofá, una chimenea que la mantenía caliente, y otra puerta en la pared contraria, enfrentada a la puerta por la que ellos habían entrado.

Sin saber muy bien qué debían hacer, actuaron más por instinto y lógica, dirigiéndose a la puerta contraria pero, antes de poder abrirla, salieron dos hombres de pelo blanco, un blanco que se asemejaba al hielo, y con alas. Annabeth los identificó en seguida, eran los hijos de Bóreas, los mellizos Zetes y Calais.

-¿Queréis algo? –preguntó el más delgado de ellos.

-Nos gustaría encontrarnos con Bóreas –respondió Percy, extrañado porque habían rellenado unos formularios que debían haberles permitido pasar sin ningún intermediario y sin embargo estaba frente a una versión de "El bueno, el feo y el malo" en la que _el bueno_ no aparecía por ninguna parte-. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Hemos respondido a vuestros impresos, no sé por qué tenéis que detenernos el paso.

-Nosotros –respondió nuevamente el larguirucho- somos los hijos de Bóreas. Yo soy Zetes.

-¡Cal! –exclamó el otro alzando los brazos como si animara en un partido de fútbol, provocando que Percy y Annabeth retrocediesen un paso ante la repentina reacción. Ron y Hermione, más por los gestos de los semidioses que por ver algo, también retrocedieron-. ¡Pizza! ¡Hockey!

-¿De qué nos asustamos? No hay nadie –preguntó Ron a Hermione, quien le hizo callar inmediatamente, apretándole la mano y agradeciendo que Percy estuviese hablando con alguien que ellos no podían ver para cubrir una pregunta que les podía haber salido muy caro.

-¿Pizza? –preguntaba Percy mientras al más grandullón de los hermanos-. ¿Te gusta la pizza? Yo adoro la pizza, ¿cuál es tu favorita? –si Ron y Hermione hubieran podido ver la cara de Zetes se hubiesen encontrado con una expresión muy similar a la que tenía Annabeth mirando a Percy salvo que él dirigía su confusión y exasperación a su hermano Calais que parecía tratar de unir más de dos palabras en su cabeza.

-¡Cal! ¡Céntrate!

-¿No pizza?

-No, no pizza –su rostro volvió a congelarse en una mueca que él parecía encontrar atractiva, mirando de nuevo a los semidioses, preguntando con tono aburrido-. ¿Por qué deberíamos dejaros pasar?

-¿Por qué no? Somos semidioses.

-Demuéstramelo.

Annabeth se quedó unos segundos en silencio, tratando de pensar cómo podría demostrar ella que era una hija de Atenea. No era como Percy que podía manejar el agua o Hermione si tenía que fingir ser hija de Hécate, su habilidad se demostraba en el campo de batalla.

Así como en el pensamiento rápido, que le hizo recordar las monedas griegas que llevaba en los bolsillos de la mochila. Se la descolgó del hombro, arrodillándose para buscarla en el suelo y, finalmente, volviéndose a poner en pie con cuatro monedas en las manos, ofreciéndoles a cada uno una moneda dorada.

Zetes miró las monedas de los semidioses con atención y asintió, retirándose a un lado, al mismo tiempo que Calais. Percy y Annabeth pasaron por la puerta que, cuando Ron y Hermione fueron a atravesar, se cerraron firmemente. Los brujos escucharon unos golpes desde el otro lado y, como si apareciesen, dos hombres estaban a sus espaldas, vestidos con trajes negros y, uno de ellos, el más alto y delgado, gritó:

-Seguid hacia delante, u os dejaremos aquí para siempre.

-Continuad –prosiguió Hermione-, nos encontraremos ahora.

-_Nos encontraremos ahora_ –repitió de nuevo el largirucho, con sorna-, pareces muy segura.

-Soy una semidiosa, él es un semidiós, como ellos, no sé por qué no nos has dejado pasar.

-Antes no eráis capaces de vernos, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que os veíamos, es una afirmación incoherente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué os asustasteis? –preguntó con suavidad, pasando su mirada a Ron-. No había nadie, ¿verdad, pelirrojo?

Ron tuvo que morder una maldición y mantener el semblante serio mientras continuaba hablando.

-Somos semidioses.

-Demuéstralo. O ella, me da igual. Según vuestros informes sois hijos de Mercurio tú y Hécate ella, adelante, estoy esperando.

-De acuerdo, lo haré yo –intervino Hermione, dando un paso al frente-. Necesito algo para canalizar el tipo de magia que os voy a enseñar –tocó con una mano el asa de su mochila-, ¿puedo?

-Haz lo que sea, pero deprisa.

Hermione fingió sacar un pañuelo de tela de su mochila cuando, lo que realmente hacía, era colocar su varita dentro de la manga. Se puso en pie y, nuevamente el mismo chico, habló.

-¿Un pañuelo? ¿Qué? ¿Lo harás desaparecer en tu mano?

Ese comentario pareció hacerle gracia a su compañero quien comenzó a reírse, una risa monosilábica que se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago, como si su acompañante hubiera hecho la mejor broma del mundo.

-¡Cal! –chilló el que, por descarte, tenía que ser Zetes-. ¡Calla!

-No –respondió ella, soportando la molesta mirada de Zetes-. Necesito ponértelo al cuello –él se movió, incómodo.

-Como se te ocurra alguna tontería, juro por mi padre Bóreas que mi hermano te lo hará pagar –advirtió amenazante.

-Nada de trucos bajo la manga, te lo puedes poner tú si quieres mientras me dejes sujetar un extremo.

Zetes acercó su mano al pañuelo que Hermione aún sujetaba. Ella, aprovechando que le tenía cerca conjuró un _Confundus_ silencioso que hizo al chico sonreír con sorna, como antes, aunque la confusión era notable en sus ojos que la miraban.

-Está bien, podéis pasar.

Cal miró a su hermano como si le acabase de quitar su juguete favorito, pero se hizo a un lado, chasqueando la lengua. La puerta por la que habían pasado los semidioses se abrió de nuevo por ella misma y Ron y Hermione pudieron ver a sus compañeros de viaje, agachados y susurrando en voz baja, ponerse en pie inmediatamente. Los brujos pasaron y las puertas se cerraron.

-Por todos los dioses del Olimpo –susurró Annabeth-, ¿cómo habéis conseguido pasar?

-¿Un mago nunca revela sus secretos? –sugirió Ron, consiguiendo que los otros tres riesen, ahora estaban todos juntos y podían seguir su travesía.

Continuaron caminando por el pasillo perfectamente enmoquetado y decorado con cuadros que reflejaban tranquilos paisajes invernales. El pasillo se detuvo frente a un ascensor y así hicieron nuestros héroes mientras esperaban que las puertas se abrieran después de haber pulsado el único botón que había junto a ellas.

El ascensor era suficientemente grande como para haber entrado ellos y otras veinte personas más y un carácter, griego para los ojos de los semidioses, una B gigante para los brujos, en el botón más alto del ascensor, les hizo pulsarle, saliendo disparados con demasiada rapidez hasta llegar a su destino que se hizo notar por un ligero _ding_.

Las puertas se abrieron dando lugar a una gran estancia cubierta en hielo, repleta de figuras heladas demasiado realistas y, al final de la estancia, sobre un trono del helado material que recubría la sala, estaba Bóreas, jugueteando con copos de nieve en una pequeña ventisca formada en su mano.


	11. La flauta de Pan

Percy destapó a _Contracorriente_ al mismo tiempo que Annabeth sacó su daga y ambos se acercaron a Bóreas, seguidos muy de cerca de Ron y Hermione.

El dios les dirigió una mirada pero en realidad no les prestó atención. O eso parecía hasta que con una voz cavernosa dijo algo en francés que Ron y Hermione no escucharon y Percy y Annabeth no entendieron, la semidiosa se dirigió a él en inglés para decirle que ninguno entendía francés pero que si tomaba su forma humana su amiga podría hacer de traductora, lo que pareció causarle gracia al dios que accedió a la petición movido también por la curiosidad de que serían los otros dos jóvenes.

Un hombre apareció frente a los ojos de los dos brujos que asumieron que el anciano con pelo blanco y una túnica que parecía humo no podía ser otro que Bóreas. El dios habló de nuevo, mirando a Hermione y preguntándole algo que el resto no entendió. La bruja habló, con el mismo acento que Bóreas y, de sus palabras, solo pudieron entender sus nombres. Tras una intervención del hombre que mantenía la ventisca de nieve sobre su mano, extendiéndose a lo largo de su brazo lentamente Hermione se giró, mirándoles.

-Me ha preguntado nuestros nombres –dijo ella -. Ahora quiere saber qué habéis venido a hacer aquí.

-Dile que hemos venido a buscar la Flauta de Pan.

Bóreas dejó escapar una risa monosilábica que llamó la atención de nuestros héroes.

-Creo que no está muy de acuerdo con la idea -susurró Hermione a Annabeth.

-Entonces haremos que lo esté.

Hermione le dijo en francés que habían ido a buscar la Flauta de Pan a lo que Bóreas respondió también en francés con una sonrisa burlona.

-Dice que como pensamos conseguirla -tradujo Hermione

-Podríamos tratar de llegar a un acuerdo -sugirió Ron, haciendo que la atención de Bóreas se posará en él y le dijera algo a Hermione.

-Ron -dijo esta-, dice que cuál es tu oferta.

Ron se rascó la nuca avergonzado pero intentando encontrar una respuesta ¿qué podrían ellos ofrecerle a un dios?

-¿Qué tal irnos sin armar mucho escandalo? -propuso Percy con cierto sarcasmo.

Bóreas lo miro enfurecido.

-¿En serio crees que un dios como yo tiene miedo de cuatro mocosos como vosotros?

-Bueno: Annabeth sujetó el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, rescató la Atenea Pártenos; yo vencí a Ares en una pelea con 11 años, derroté al minotauro a la misma edad, vencí a Cronos, y ambos derrotamos a Gea y estos dos… bueno, mejor no meterte con ellos. Así que creo que sí, deberías tenernos miedo, aunque ni si quiera sé si merece la pena que nos dignemos a luchar contra ti.

-¿Qué son ellos, por cierto? -preguntó Bóreas señalando a Ron y Hermione, hablando en inglés con un acento francés muy marcado-. Puedo sentir la magia en sus venas pero su sangre no es como la vuestra.

-Son magos-respondió Annabeth.

-¿Magos? –la ventisca en el brazo de Bóreas se redujo hasta su mano y, de allí desapareció cuando el dios usó sus manos para apoyarse en los brazos de su trono de hielo y ponerse en pie-. ¿Magos? ¡Ja! –el sonido de aquella risa hizo eco en la habitación.

-Es cierto –Ron dio un paso hacia delante-. Somos magos.

-¿Y puedes decirme, señor mago, qué te ha llevado a juntarte con dos semidioses?

-Ayudarles a conseguir la Flauta de Pan.

-Una verdadera lástima –concluyó el dios, volviendo a sentarse en su trono con el mismo aire desinteresado que había tenido al principio de su visita. Con la misma mano que había estado creando copos de nieve sacó una siringa de su túnica, una corriente de aire provocada por sus dedos la hizo sonar de manera armoniosa mientras la elevaba en el aire a varios metros por encima de las cabezas de los chicos que la miraron mientras ascendía-. No tengo mucha intención en que os la llevéis, como podéis ver. Esta flauta me pertenece, ese maldito patán no merece tenerla de vuelta.

-Pan ha muerto –estableció Percy.

-Eso que me gano.

-Necesitamos la flauta para ayudar a restaurar el orden natural –continuó Annabeth.

-¿La queréis? Entonces tenéis que quitármela. Superarme no os será muy complicado según tu descarado amigo.

Fue demasiado rápido para reaccionar de otra manera que no hubiera sido tirarse al suelo. Las manos de Bóreas se movieron hacia delante lanzando un rayo helado a los cuatro muchachos que apenas pudieron esquivarlo. Se arrastraron por la helada superficie de la habitación, resbalando en ocasiones hasta esconderse tras estatuas de hielo, provocando que Bóreas riese.

-¿Dónde están esos héroes que me habías prometido, Jackson? ¿Demasiado asustados para pelear contra un viejo dios?

-Se están preparando para pateart…

-¡Percy! –cortó Annabeth- ¡No es momento!

-Vamos, vamos, héroes, no discutáis entre vosotros, venid por mí, tal vez consigáis hacerme levantar, si sois demasiado buenos.

Percy se puso en pie y se acercó a Annabeth.

-Le voy a distraer, ve con Ron y Hermione, pensad un plan. Eres mi única esperanza, de no salir de aquí listo para enfriar el refresco de alguien.

-Si crees que te voy a dejar hacerlo…

-Lo creo, ellos tienen que salir de aquí, la Flauta también. Y reconozcamos que he conseguido atraer su ira, soy vuestra mejor opción –ella asintió, antes de besarle.

-Si te congelas, juro que te descongelaré a base de patadas.

-Estoy de acuerdo –sonrió él-. Aunque podría ser a besos, ¿no crees?

-Entonces te dejarías congelar, sesos de alga.

Sonrió aún más, negando con la cabeza. Sujetó la espada con firmeza en su mano y se puso en pie, saliendo al pasillo en el que habían estado antes, alzando a _Contracorriente_ para ver a Annabeth reunirse con los brujos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás demasiado cansado para no levantarte? Vamos, ponte de pie, no me lo pongas tan fácil.

Bóreas sonrió, una sonrisa demasiado impertinente para un rostro tan antiguo, pensaría después Percy. El dios se puso en pie, la túnica que parecía estar hecha de nubes siguiéndole, provocando un rastro de humo a medida que avanzaba hacia el semidiós.

-¿No te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?

-¿Ni a ti que solo puedes meterte con alguien de tu tamaño? ¿No te vengo un poco grande?

Bóreas alzó una mano, lanzándole un rayo helado que Percy esquivó, habiendo previsto el movimiento y estando preparado para ello. El hielo alcanzó una de las estatuas que se rompió en mil pedazos, algunos de los cuales hirió a Percy en la piel descubierta de su rostro.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? –preguntó Percy, sin dejar de moverse para evitar ser un blanco fácil.

-Si lo prefieres puedo convertirte en una estatua para mi colección.

Esas palabras consiguieron helar a Percy como si realmente un rayo le hubiera alcanzado. Por eso el realismo, por eso las vestimentas de diferentes años, todo habían sido héroes como él, como Annabeth. Se forzó a centrarse, Medusa había sido similar y Annabeth y él habían conseguido vencerla y ahora tenían a dos magos de su parte.

-Creo que no me va, pero gracias por la oferta –Percy hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de lanzar su espada al dios que la desvió hábilmente con una corriente de aire que la llevó a estrellarse contra una pared-. Oh, vaya, me has desarmado, ¿era demasiado para ti con una espada? –preguntó, viendo a sus cómplices moverse tras las estatuas de hielo, colocándose uno a cada lado del dios, rodeado ahora por los cuatro jóvenes aunque su atención estuviese centrada en Percy.

El dios lanzó una ráfaga de aire helado hacia Percy, haciéndole volar por los aires hasta chocar contra una pared y caer al suelo.

-¡Percy! –no pudo evitar gritar Annabeth, avanzando hacia el dios que se había girado hacia ella cuando había gritado, la determinación en su mirada de distraer al dios mientras los brujos trataban de conseguir la Flauta por medio de hechizos convocadores hasta poder ejecutar completamente su plan.

-Oh, por fin la otra semidiosa, Chase, si no me equivoco, ¿tus amiguitos magos me han visto demasiado para ellos? No has hecho nada mal, te ofrezco un trato, simplemente quédate muy quieta y te prometo que será rápido.

-Lo siento, no me convence.

Bóreas movió la cabeza, como molesto porque no hubiese aceptado tan buen trato y, con un suave gesto de su mano le dirigió varias estalactitas de hielo punzante que Annabeth esquivó agachándose, se puso en pie, mirando al dios, pero el parecía interesado en otra cosa.

-¿En serio, magos? ¿Creíais que no lo iba a notar? Cada vez que usáis vuestra magia es como si os pusierais un cartel sobre la cabeza para mí, pero venid, uniros a nuestro juego –separó las manos y, las estatuas que habían protegido a los brujos, se hicieron a un lado, siguiendo sus movimientos y dejándolos al descubierto-. Vamos a ver que sabéis hacer vosotros.

-Eh, Bóreas, ¿no te olvidas de algo? –preguntó Annabeth, tratando de recobrar su atención para que Ron y Hermione siguieran intentando recuperar la Flauta de Pan que colgaba de un orbe de hielo sobre sus cabezas-. No me gusta que me dejen bailando sola.

Sin mirar, el dios dirigió un rayo helado a Annabeth que esquivó, pero no su daga, que se congeló inmediatamente, helándole la mano y provocándole quemaduras en la palma y los dedos. Dejó caer el arma al suelo, sujetándose la mano herida con una expresión de dolor, pero no podía parar ahora.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? No es suficiente para detenerme –el dios la miró irritado y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

-Eh, tú –intervino Ron-. Cualquiera pensaría que un dios puede encargarse de tres personas a la vez.

-De hecho, recuerdo tus historias, Bóreas –continuó Hermione mientras ambos se movían, los tres tratando de quitarse la atención del dios los unos a los otros, tratando de salvarse-. He leído sobre ti, y me siento ligeramente decepcionada, no eres nada de lo que me esperaba.

-Una decepción para nuestro primer dios, ¿no crees? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-A veces los dioses se oxidan un poco, sobre todo cuando no tienen mucho que hacer, ¿no, Bóreas?

El mencionado juntó sus manos, preparando un gran ataque, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz diferente.

-Eh, tú, deja a mis amigos.

De nuevo, y sabiendo que su espada volvería en breve a su bolsillo, lanzó a _Contracorriente_ contra el hombre que fue atravesado limpiamente de lado a lado por la espada, pero no dejó notar nada más que ira al ver un líquido dorado manar de su herida. Lanzó un rayo helado que Annabeth había estado esperando.

-¡Ahora chicos!

Los brujos, que también habían estado esperando que el dios tuviese esa misma reacción lanzaron un hechizo desde sus varitas que provocaron un escudo de llamas frente a Percy, lo suficientemente lejos para no herirle, un fuego que volvió el hielo de dios en agua que fue a parar hasta los pies del semidiós.

-¡Percy! –el mencionado alzó la cabeza ante la llamada de Annabeth. Estaba muy pálido y tenía los labios azulados-. ¡Usa el agua!

Era difícil, estaba lejos de casa y sus poderes habían mermado, sin contar que era agua dulce, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Se concentró en el agua, en su forma, en querer moverla y sintió que la movía, la vio moverse desde el suelo hasta lanzarse hacia el dios que lo detuvo, congelándolo en el aire. Ahora sabía que no podía usar el hielo porque podía ser usado en su contra. Convocó una fría ventisca de aire que hizo que los jóvenes no pudiesen verse, si podía congelar solo a uno, desmoronaría al resto, podría contra ellos. La ventisca parecía morir lentamente y se dio cuenta que Percy le había herido, que, aunque no le gustase no tenía mucha opción que luchar o rendirse.

Escuchó una de las voces y un rayo de luz se abrió camino hasta él, impactándole en el pecho, aturdiéndole ligeramente, lo suficiente para que la ventisca muriese y poder ver al chico pelirrojo derritiendo el hielo del suelo con su varita, poniendo el agua a disposición del semidiós que comenzaba a formar remolinos. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de centrarse y volvió a formar la ventisca que decayó cuando otro rayo de luz le impactó, seguido de un torbellino de agua que le hizo dar varias vueltas sobre si mismo antes de caer al suelo, dejándole mojado y mareado, forzándole a caer sobre una estatua, sujetándose y preparando un nuevo ataque, pero Annabeth tiró una de aquellas esculturas, provocando un efecto dominó que acabó con una de las heladas figuras sobre el dios.

Los cuatro se acercaron a él, Percy de nuevo con la espada en la mano que colocó en la garganta de Bóreas, además de las varitas y daga apuntándole.

-Ríndete, solo nos llevaremos la Flauta.

-Cogedla y largaos de mi vista.

-Nada de juegos, Bóreas –advirtió Percy quien, ante la mirada de Annabeth parecía más pálido que nunca, en especial con la sangre de los cortes en su rostro.

La estatua que estaba sobre Bóreas explotó, golpeando las piernas de los chicos que le rodeaban aunque ninguno se movió hasta que el dios comenzó a crecer de tamaño.

-¡He dicho que os vayáis! –una luz comenzó a rodear al dios.

-¡No miréis! –gritó Annabeth, girándose y tumbándose en el suelo, Percy imitando sus actos casi al mismo tiempo y Ron y Hermione apenas dos segundos después.

Notaron un extraño calor, pero ninguno miró hasta que no dejaron de sentirlo. Se alzaron para ver, al menos los dos semidioses, la verdadera forma de Bóreas, sentado en su trono, una corriente de copos de nieve recorriendo su herida, como si quisiera taponarla.

Annabeth lanzo su daga con la mano no herida al orbe de hielo que flotaba sobre la habitación, rompiéndolo y dejando caer la Flauta al suelo que Ron se apresuró a coger en su camino hacia el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Percy se dejó caer sobre la pared, tratando de reprimir una mueca de dolor.

-No siento los pies -manifestó.

Annabeth actuó con rapidez, descolgándose la mochila y buscando la ambrosía y néctar que forzó a Percy a tragar, observando su rostro tratando de ver mejoría alguna que se manifestó en la curación de los cortes y un ligero rubor en las mejillas del muchacho que sonrió agradecido. Ella misma masticó un pedazo de ambrosía que provocó que pudiese mover la mano sin notar el dolor.

-Esto es vuestro –dijo Ron, pasándole la Flauta.

-¿Cómo vamos a volver? Percy no está en las mejores condiciones aparentemente.

-He tenido momentos peores –rió él.

-¿Creéis que podemos llamar a John Smith? –preguntó Annabeth a los magos.

-El primer día nos dio su tarjeta, tal vez podamos llamar.

-Esperemos que tengan teléfono público en recepción, entonces.

Recorrieron el mismo pasillo que atravesaron anteriormente, esperando no encontrarse con Zetes y Caláis, y, por fin, la suerte parecía estar de su parte.

Llegaron a la recepción y Hermione pidió a la recepcionista un teléfono para hablar mientras Ron y Annabeth se quedaban con Percy en el sofá en el que habían rellenado los formularios, vigilando al muchacho que, claramente, sufría de hipotermia, siendo redirigida a un teléfono público.

Tras unos minutos que se hicieron más largos de lo que realmente eran, ya habían acordado un punto de encuentro con John Smith, en el mismo sitio donde los había dejado, Ron y Hermione debatieron en susurros sobre si sería buena idea aparecerse conjuntamente con los semidioses cerca del lugar, pues desconocían los riesgo que la aparición podía tener en personas "no mágicas" y, en concreto, en unas personas no mágicas que tenían unos poderes como los semidioses.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Annabeth.

-Hay un método –explicó Ron-. La aparición el que estaríamos inmediatamente en el lugar donde hemos quedado con John o al menos lo suficiente cerca para ahorrarnos la mayoría del camino sin que él nos vea.

-Sí, pero puede ser peligroso –intervino Hermione-. Podríais sufrir una despartición, es decir, que una parte de vuestro cuerpo se separe del resto –explicó Hermione de manera simple-. Es doloroso y no tenemos esencia de díctamo para solucionarlo. Además no sabemos las consecuencias que puede tener en vosotros es muy arriesgado.

-¿Podemos opinar? –volvió a preguntar Annabeth. Ambos asintieron-. Yo creo que deberíamos probar.

-Opino lo mismo –coincidió Percy-. Vosotros no tenéis la esencia esa, pero nosotros si tenemos ambrosía y néctar.

-¿Ves? No es tan grave.

Hermione asintió resignada.

Los cuatro se cogieron de las manos y se aparecieron en el lugar donde había quedado con John Smith sin más incidente que la sensación de mareo y el tirón en el estómago para los magos que ya estaban acostumbrados, aunque los semidioses se veían algo más afectados.

-Vaya, creo que esto ha sido peor que beber del rio estigio –comentó el hijo de Poseidón, sujetándose el estómago doblado sobre sí mismo, como si quisiera vomitar. Ron y Hermione lo miraron sin entender.

-Si bebieras del rio Estigio ahora mismo, te sentaría bien, sesos de alga –Percy le sacó la lengua.

Se abrigaron con mantas y comentaron lo ocurrido con Bóreas y poco después, tal y cómo habían acordado, allí llegó el piloto, con su helicóptero.

Annabeth subió primero y ayudó a Percy desde arriba mientras Ron y Hermione lo hacían desde abajo. Una vez todos arriba, John miró a Percy.

-No tienes muy buena pinta, ¿verdad, amigo? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

-No tienes ni idea.


	12. Regreso a casa

John aterrizó su helicóptero en la puerta del hangar en el que Ron y Hermione la vieron por primera vez junto a su avioneta azul. Clara esperaba allí, aproximándose en seguida a John y diciéndole algo en voz baja antes de saludar a los chicos que, a su vez, aprovecharon para despedirse y coger un taxi camino a la casa que Ron y Hermione tenían alquilada. Los semidioses pasarían allí la noche y, a la mañana siguiente, emprenderían el camino de regreso al Campamento Mestizo.

Por otra parte, Ron y Hermione aprovecharían al máximo los 3 días que les quedaban antes de acabar sus vacaciones.

El día siguiente amaneció con la sensación de tristeza por saber que la separación se aproximaba cada vez más y la excitación, a la vez, de los semidioses que volverían a casa. Fueron estos los que decidieron invitar a Ron y Hermione a un último desayuno juntos en el bar de Jack y Gwen antes de partir a la estación de autobuses, desde donde cogerían un autobús hasta la frontera, hasta estar en territorio de los dioses y poder enviar un mensaje Iris al Campamento para pedir que les enviasen algún tipo de transporte de regreso, bien un Pegaso, bien Argo con la furgoneta de transportar fresas.

La despedida fue muy emotiva, no faltaron los abrazos, besos, alguna lágrima que no pudo ser contenida y la promesa de seguir en contacto. Percy y Annabeth subieron al autobús que les llevaría de vuelta a Nueva York con la certeza de que, atrás, quedaban dos grandes amigos.

Ron y Hermione, solos de nuevo, regresaron a su casa, deteniéndose por el camino para llamar a casa de Hermione y decir que estaban bien, que se habían divertido mucho y que, por favor, avisaran a los Weasley y Harry y comprar una cámara de fotos instantánea con la cual tomaron fotos de sus días en Quebec, disfrutando de la ciudad. Una de esas fotos fue a parar a manos de Percy y Annabeth, junto con una pequeña bola de nieve que Ron y Hermione compraron junto a más suvenires.

Siguieron en contacto con Jack y Gwen, por supuesto, no hubo día en el que alguna de las comidas fuera en el bar _La rosa y la corona_ y, por fin, consiguieron hacer una excursión con John Smith y su avioneta tan fantástica que no tuvieron más remedio que contratarle para otra diferente.

Por su parte Percy y Annabeth llegaron sanos y salvos al Campamento Mestizo donde fueron recibidos con gran alegría, especialmente por parte de su amigo Grover que, aunque triste porque sabía que el regreso de sus compañeros de aventuras significaba dejar el Campamento y con ello a Enebro, tocó la Flauta de Pan para ellos, demostrando así que era el elegido del dios, recibiendo congratulaciones por parte de los campistas. La mañana siguiente, Grover partía a difundir el mensaje de Pan por el mundo.

Al llegar de nuevo a Inglaterra, nuestros brujos fueron recibidos en el aeropuerto por Harry, los Granger y la mayoría de los Weasley. Fue unos días más tarde cuando Hermione recibió una carta para ella y Ron en casa de sus padres desde Nueva York. Estando con el pelirrojo, abrieron la carta y leyeron su contenido.

_Queridos Ron y Hermione,_

_esperamos que el viaje de vuelta haya ido bien y llegarais sanos y salvos a casa. Por aquí todo está bien; le dimos la Flauta a Grover y estamos esperando noticias suyas que nos diga si es suficiente para demostrar que es el elegido o no_-Hermione sonrió, al parecer ellos también tenía un amigo que era el elegido.

_Nos hizo mucha ilusión recibir vuestra fotografía, se os ve muy felices y como a sesos de alga le daba envidia, es como un niño pequeño, os enviamos una foto nuestra. Sí, debajo del agua, ya sabéis cómo es Percy y lo que le gusta presumir._

_Tenemos muchas ganas de veros y esperamos poder hacerlo pronto. Si venís por aquí, no dudéis en poneros en contacto con nosotros._

_Un abrazo, con cariño,_

_Percy y Annabeth (Sesos de alga y Chica sabia)._

A ambos magos les ilusionó recibir la carta y les gustó la foto adjunta en la que Percy y Annabeth salían besándose bajo el agua. Ron insistió en mandarles otra foto que Harry se encargó de tomar en la que él salía subido en la escoba, cabeza abajo y besando a Hermione. Después miraban a cámara y lanzaban un saludo.

_Queridos Percy y Annabeth,_

_nos alegramos mucho de haber recibido vuestra carta, que estéis bien y hayáis solucionado el problema que nos llevó a encontrarnos. Nuestro viaje de vuelta fue muy bien y parece que sin unos semidioses para agitar a los monstruos (pajaritos inocentes) no se han dignado a atacarnos._

_Nosotros también os enviamos una fotografía, porque, bueno, ya sabéis cómo es Ron, y también le gusta presumir (en el mundo mágico las fotos se mueven, no os asustéis por ello). Esperamos que os guste._

_También tenemos muchas ganas de veros y hemos pensado que podríais venir aquí en las próximas vacaciones._

_Otro abrazo muy fuerte para vosotros. Se despiden,_

_Ron y Hermione._

Tras esa carta vinieron muchas más en las que Ron y Percy parecían haber desarrollado una "guerra de fotos molonas", enviando cada carta acompañada de una foto cada cual más original, divertida, romántica o extraña.

Sin duda, tras esa gran aventura, nada sería igual.


End file.
